The Malfoy's Daughter
by Seraphina Hall
Summary: Ia tidak ingat siapa ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya atau adiknya. Yang ia tahu ia adalah seorang Rose Hermione Brown. Putri angkat Lavender Brown. "Aku akan menemukan keluargaku" Chapter 9 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, this is my first fic, and I need your help to coment on.

Seraphina Hall-Pratiwi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

BAB 1

The Twins

Hermione menyeruput pelan sari jeruknya. Suaminya menatap dengan tatapan penuh perhatian. Hermione terkikik. "Kau kenapa Drake?", tanyanya. Draco Malfoy, sang suami hanya nyengir kemudian membelai perut istinya yang buncit.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan dia akan lahir", Hermione tersenyum. Ia yakin suaminya begitu gugup. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai sembilan bulan. Hermione yakin suaminya sudah tak sabar menjadi ayah. Gugup, tapi tak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi Drake", jawabnya lembut. Ia mengusp lembut kepala Draco diatas perutnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sangat menjalari perutnya.

"Nggg,, ahhhh", erangnya. Draco menaikan kepalanya dan mendapati sang istri meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa Mione?"

"Drake, kurasa sudah waktunya". Draco Malfoy menelan salivanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mione, Drake?", tanya Narcissa khawatir. Begitu mendapat kabar bahwa menantunya akan segera melahirkan, ia dan Lucius segera menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahu Draco, rumah sakit Muggle tentunya. Draco dan Hermione tak tinggal bersama Lucius dan Narcissa di Malfoy Manor. Mereka tinggal dirumah baru mereka di London. Dan saat istrinya menahan sakit, Draco tak bisa membawa istrinya ke St Mungo karena Apparte akan menyebabkan gangguan pada bayinya dan satu-satunya tempat terdekat adalah rumah sakit ini.

"Ia masih didalam Mom. Belum ada kabar", jawab Draco. Ia meremas jari-jarinya gugup. Narcissa membelai punggung anaknya lembut. Ia mengerti perasaan Draco.

"Istri dan anakmu akan baik-baik saja", ujar Narcissa. Draco hanya mengangguk lemas. Sementara Lucius tidak berkomentar. Walau status darah telah dihapuskan, ia tetap belum menerima Hermione sebagai menantunya. Walau Draco dan Narcissa telah membujuknya.

Seorang dokter keluar dengan wajah puasnya. Menghampiri Draco, Narcissa dan Lucius. Draco dengan cepat berujar. "Bagaimana ?".

"Istri anda melakukannya dengan baik. Anak anda kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan", sahut sang dokter. Draco tak berkata apa-apa. Draco menangis. Ia begitu terharu. Anaknya telah lahir. Narcissa tersenyum senang kemudian dengan cepat mengait tangan Draco, membawanya menuju tempat Hermione tanpa menunggu persetujuan dokter. Lucius menyusul dibelakang.

Disana ia, Hermione bersama anak mereka. Anak laki-laki yang gagah. Hermione tersenyum saat ia melihat suami dan mertuanya menghampirinya. Draco mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Hermione kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinganya. "Terima kasih".

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?", tanya Narcissa. Hermione mengangguk dan memberikan bayi ditangannya pada Narcissa. Dengan hati-hati Narcissa menerima bayi itu. Ia sungguh terpesona. Begitu miripnya sang cucu dengan anaknya, Draco. Mereka memiliki rambut pirang platina yang sama-sama indah, dan saat mata bayi mungil itu membuka pelan, Narcissa dapat melihat sepasang iris abu-abu kelam. "Oh, ia begitu manis. Ngomongong-ngomong, dimana yang perempuan?"

"Masih ditangan dokter, bu", jawab Hermione pelan. Narcissa mengangguk kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Kalian sudah membicarakan nama? Ohh, bagaimana dengan Acrutus?", usul Narcissa antusias. Draco tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan namanya Mom", jawab Draco diikuti anggukan Hermione.

"Benarkah? Jadi siapa nama cucuku ini?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy", jawab Draco mantap. Ia kemudian menambahkan "Rose Hermione Malfoy untuk yang perempuan".

"Ohh, nama yang sangat indah. Aku tidak sabar melihat cucu perempuanku"

"Permisi", dokter tadi kembali menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum percaya diri. "Nama saya Dr. Irfan Catermolle. Saya seorang squib", ia memperkenalkan diri. "Anda pasti Mr Lucius and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy. Dan Sir Draco dan Mrs Hermione. Saya sangat tersanjung dapat membantu keluarga anda".

"Ya. Kami juga sangat berterima kasih pada anda Dr Irfan", jawab Draco. Ia kemudian membelai rambut pirang platina anaknya yang kini tengah berada dalam gendongan Narcissa.

"Maaf saya menganggu, tapi wartawan Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter telah menunggu diluar gedung rumah sakit untuk interview singkat",

"Biar aku yang urus", ujar Lucius kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Dr Irfan. Lucius baru saja akan turun ke lantai satu ketika perkataan Dr Irfan menghentikannya.

"Apakah anda yakin akan memberitahukan pada Rita Skeeter tentang cucu anda?"

Lucius membalikkan wajahnya. "Apa yang salah dengan cucuku? Ia sehat dan kuat".

"Cucu laki-laki anda tentu sangat sehat. Tapi bagaimana dengan cucu perempuan anda?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak suka basa-basi", Lucius mendekati Dr Irfan kemudian mncengkram kerahnya erat.

"Easy Mr. Aku baru saja akan mengabarkan keluargamu bahwa anak perempuan mereka mengidap Down Syndrome dan aku akan memberitahukannya ke wartawan Daily Prophet jika kau mau", Dr Irfan tersenyum licik. Lucius terdiam. Cucunya, penerus keluarga Malfoy mengalami down syndrome. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa malunya nama besar Malfoy jika hal ini diketahui masyarakat, apalagi jika berita ini disebarkan oleh Rita Skeeter.

"Apa maumu?

"Sangat simple sebenarnya Mr Malfoy. Aku bisa membuang cucumu, menitipkannya di panti asuhan dan menghapus identitasnya, memberitahu anak dan menantu anda bahwa bayi perempuan mereka meninggal saat dilahirkan. Dengan dengan sejumlah Galleon yang cukup"

Lucius Malfoy, dengan arogansinya yang tinggi berkata "Kau mendapatkannya. Kuberikan uangnya padamu besok".

TBC

Review ditunggu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings, this is my first fic, and I need your help to coment on.

Seraphina Hall-Pratiwi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Bab 2

U'll Meet Them Someday

"Kita punya kesepakatan kalau begitu", Dr Irfan, masih dengan seringainya yang licik berjalan meninggalkan Lucius.

"Beri dia nama Rose Hermione. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tak memberinya nama itu", sahut Lucius tiba-tiba. Dr Irfan menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik kemudian tersenyum dengan dipaksakan.

"Baiklah Mr. Malfoy. Apapun untuk anda", jawabnya kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

+TMD+

"Titipkan anak ini ke panti asuhan manapun yang kau inginkan. Di panti asuhan Muggle pun tak masalah", Dr Irfan meyerahkan bayi mungil berbalut kain merah muda itu pada seorang wanita berpakaian perawat. Sang wanita menerima bayi tersebut kemudian memperhatikannya. Bayi itu begitu cantik dengan rambut kecokelatan dan mata cokelat madu yang begitu teduh.

"Ini bayi Draco dan Hermione?", tanyanya memastikan. Ia sempat melihat data bayi itu dari temannya, Emilly Husttle, seorang suster yang membantu persalinan Hermione.

"Ya. Kau mengenal mereka?", Dr Irfan memasang wajah curiga.

"Tentu. Mereka seangkatan denganku di Hogwarts", jawabnya.

"Well, Lavender kuharap dengan saling kenalnya kau dengan pasangan Malfoy itu tak lantas membuatmu menghancurkan segalanya. Ini permintaan langsung dari Mr. Lucius Malfoy kalau kau tahu", ujar Dr Irfan.

Wanita itu, Lavender mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi Malfoy tua itu yang membuang bayi ini. Padahal ia begitu manis".

"Dengarkan Lavender. Bayi ini Down Syndrome dan dia akan mencemarkan nama besar keluarga Malfoy jika tidak segera disingkirkan. Beruntung Mr. Lucius hanya menyuruhku menitipkannya dipanti asuhan, tidak membunuhnya. Ohh, dan jangan khawatir, aku akan membagi bayaranku denganmu", Dr Irfan berujar sinis. Sementara Lavender mengernyit tak suka.

"Dan jangan lupa memberi nama bayi itu Rose Hermione. Ingat, Rose Hermione", tambah Dr Irfan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Lavender.

+TMD+

"Panti asuhan? Bayi ini?", tanya Timothy Schott suami Lavender Schott. Ia tengah menggendong sang bayi. Wanita berambut ombak itu hanya mengangguk ringan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, disamping sang suami. "Ohh, padahal bayi ini begitu manis".

"Ya. Tapi dia Down Syndrom, Tim. Itulah alasan Lucius membuangnya", jawab Lavender dengan nada sinis. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai Malfoy yang satu itu.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menitipkannya dipanti asuhan?", sang suami kembali bertanya. Lavender menghela nafas berat. Beberapa lama kemudian ia membalikan wajahnya menata Timothy.

"Tim, aku berpikir untuk mengadopsi anak ini", jawabnya. Mata hazel Timothy membulat tak percaya, tapi ia berusaha tak menggerakan badannya terlalu keras, takut sang bayi terbangun.

"Tapi Lav, dia Down Syndrome", balas Timothy. Lavender kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tahu, Tim. Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dia manis?"

"Tapi bukan berarti kita harus mengadopsinya"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana, Tim? Kau tega aku menitipkannya dipanti asuhan? Kau tahu anak-anak itu akan mengejeknya setiap hari. Aku tidak tega Tim. Lagipula kupikir ini jawaban atas semua keinginan kita"

"Keinginan kita Lav? Aku mau merawat darah dagingku dan bukan milik orang lain. Lagipula kau…", Timoty menghentikan perkataanya. Lavender memandang sang suami dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lagi pula apa Tim? LAGI PULA APA?", teriak Lavender membuat emosi Timoty pecah.

"LAGIPULA KAU YANG MANDUL LAVENDER. KAULAH YANG TIDAK BISA MEMBERIKU KETURUNAN, DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBAWA PULANG ANAK CACAT KE RUMAHKU", bentak Timoty. Sementara Lavender masih terhisak.

Timoty bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia meletakan bayi perempuan itu diatas ranjang tanpa memperdulikan sang bayi yang sudah menangis keras karena teriakan mereka beruda.

"Lavender, kau harus memilih. Anak itu atau aku. Kalau kau memilih membesarkan anak itu, ceraikan aku", katanya tegas.

Lavender masih terhisak. Ia begitu sayang pada bayi sahabatnya. Ia tak mungkin membuangnya, menitipkannya di panti asuhan. Ia pernah berhutang begitu banyak pada Hermione dulu saat di Hogwarts. Tapi ia begitu mencintai suaminya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Lavender bangkit kemudian menyambar tongkat, dan mantel kulitnya. Ia kemudian menggendong sang bayi yang masih menangis.

"Aku akan kirim alamat baruku padamu. Setelah itu kau bisa mengirim surat perceraian kesana", ujarnya kemudian melakukan apparate.

+TMD+

**Dua Bulan Kemudian**

Lavender Brown –nama aslinya- membukakan jendela mempersilahkan Rowiie, burung hantu kesayangannya masuk. Satu eksemplar Koran Daily Prophet edisi terbaru diikat dikakinya. Lavender melepas tali yang mengikat Koran itu kemudian memberikan Rowiie minum dari pialanya.

Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa tua berwarna merah. Baginya mengurus seorang Rose tidaklah mudah. Bayi itu makin aktif hari ke hari, dan anehnya, ia tidak menemukan sama sekali gejalah-gejalah Down Syndrome pada bayi dua bulan itu. Mungkin akan muncul saat ia berusia setahun atau lebih, pikirnya.

Setelah penatnya agak hilang, Lavender mulai membaca Daily Prophet edisi terbaru dengan halaman utamanya.

_**Penampilan Pertama Penerus Keluarga Malfoy**_

_**Setelah dua bulan menunda, akhirnya keluarga Malfoy dengan resmi memperkenalkan penerus mereka. 'Kami sempat shock saat bayi kedua kami, saudara kembar Scorpius meninggal. Tapi sekarang kami sudah siap untuk mengumumkan calon penerus Malfoy', ujar sang kepala keluarga Draco Malfoy. 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, akan menjadi pewaris tunggal atas kekayaan Malfoy', tambah Lucius Malfoy.**_

Lavender meletakan kembali Koran tersebut tanpa ada niat membacanya lagi. Ia ingat dua bulan yang lalu, Lucius Malfoy mengadakan konferensi pers dan menyatakan bahwa bayi kedua Draco dan Hermione telah meninggal saat dilahirkan. Ia yakin Draco dan Hermione tidak tahu bahwa Rose masih hidup.

Buktinya, saat Lavender menghadiri upacara pemakaman yang direkayasa oleh –menurut Lavender- Lucius Malfoy. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana Hermione dan Draco meneteskan air mata mereka dengan Scorpius dalam gendongan Hermione

Lavender meneguk teh hangatnya. Ia tidak bisa membawa Rose ke Hermione dan Draco sekarang. Sekarang bukan saatnya. Ia akan membesarkan anak itu, dan entah bagaimana ia akan membawa Rose pada Hermione dan Draco nanti. Tidak saat Lucius masih di Inggris. Selama Lucius masih di Inggris, ia yakin Lucius tidak akan menerima Rose. Lavender yakin itu, karena menurut teman squibnya yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama, Lucius Malfoy belum menerima Hermione seutuhnya.

Belum lagi jika Lavender tiba-tiba muncul membawa Rose. Ia yakin bukan hanya dia saja yang dibunuh, tapi Rose juga, dan mungkin Hermione.

Sejak ia memutuskan untuk membawa Rose bersamanya, ia telah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanya di rumah sakit, mengirimkan surat palsu pada Irfan bahwa bayi itu telah dititipkannya di panti asuhan Muggle di London, menyewa flat kecil di pinggiran London, dan bekerja paruh waktu di took roti Muggle didekat flatnya. Semua demi menghapuskan jejaknya dan Rose.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Rose dan mendapati bayi dua bulan itu sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya pada box bayi. Lavender membelai rambut kecokelatannya pelan. Ahh, betapa miripnya bayi itu dengan Hermione. 'Rose, suatu saat nanti aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan keluargamu. Suatu saat nanti'.

TBC

Haaa,, finally…. Makasih yahh yang udah di review,,

N buat yang lain,, Review Plisss


	3. Chapter 3

Buat degrangefoy,, makasih ya udah mau baca and review… makasih sarannya,, saya udah berusaha kok buat manjangin, tapi sedikit demi sedikit yah.. lama-lama jadi bukit… oh ia , mengenai pertanyaan yang Down Syndrome itu, maaf gak sempet dijelesin.. Down Syndrome itu semacam kelainan yang menyebabkan gangguan perkembangan fisik dan mental. Skali lagi thx buat reviewnya n keep follow ya

Greetings, this is my first fic, and I need your help to coment on.

Seraphina Hall-Pratiwi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Bab 3

First Letter From Hogwarts

Rose Brown sedang menikmati sarapan telur gorengnya saat burung hantu ibunya memasuki flat lewat jendela kecil yang dibuka disamping dapur.

"Makasih Row. Mau minum?", tawar Rose begitu ia mengambil sepucuk surat yang diapit diparuh sang burung hantu, kemudian meletakan piala berisi air disamping Rowiie.

"Surat dari siapa, Rose?", tanya Lavender yang baru saja muncul dari kamarnya. Ia sudah menggunakan seragam kerjanya.

"Coba tebak Mom. Anakmu yang cantik ini baru saja mendapat surat dari Hogwarts!", jerit Rose sambil melambai-lambaikan suratnya di udara.

"Woooww, anakku akan masuk Hogwarts!", jerit Lavender keras kemudian menghambur ke Rose dan memeluknya.

+TMD+

"Drake, Scorpius sudah mendapatkan suratnya!", jerit Hermione bahagia. Ia menghampiri sang suami begitu Draco menuju ke ruang makan.

"Benarkah?", tanya Draco. Begitu Hermione akan menjawab Scorpius muncul. Tangannya menggenggam sepucuk surat dari Hogwarts. Draco menghambur ke Scorpius kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau harus janji masuk Slytherin nak", bisiknya ditelinga sang anak. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk kuat kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang lantang.

"Aku akan masuk Slytherin Dad", Hermione mendengar jawaban anaknya memutar bola matanya.

"Score sayang", ujarnya begitu Draco melepaskan pelukannya pada Scorpius. "Kau janji pada Mom akan masuk Gryffindor".

"Tidak, Mione. Seorang Malfoy harus masuk Slytherin", jawab Draco.

"Tapi seorang Granger harus masuk Gryffindor"

"Aku yakin dia akan masuk Slytherin"

"Tidak. Gryffindor"

"Slytherin"

"Gryffindor"

"Mom, Dad", Hermione dan Draco menghentikan aksi adu mulut mereka begitu mereka mendengar Scorpius memanggil mereka.

"Ya, sayang?", Draco bertanya.

"Kurasa aku perlu ke Diagon Alley. Kau tahu aku belum punya tongkat, buku, dan kurasa aku mau burung hantu", jawab Scorpius. Draco menghela nafas berat kemudian menjawab.

"Son, Dad berharap bisa mengantarmu kesana, tapi ada urusan di Kementrian yang tak bisa ditunda, jadi….."

"Tenanglah Drake. Aku akan mengantarnya", potong Hermione. Scorpius tersenyum lebar.

"Yes, aku mau pergi dengan Mom", ujarnya bersemangat.

Draco memelototi Hermione kemudian berbisik padanya. "Bagaimana Scorpius bisa begitu senang kau akan pergi dengannya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi denganku bukan. Biasanya ia pergi dengan neneknya", jawab Hermione. Ia kemudian mengajak sang buah hati untuk ke ruang makan, menghabiskan sarapan bersama sang kakek dan nenek yang sudah menunggu.

Semenjak Hermione melahirkan, ia dan Draco juga Scorpius telah kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

+TMD+

**Lavender's POV**

Aku melambaikan tongkatku dan piring-piring yang telah selesai dicuci berterbangan masuk kedalam lemari penyimpan piring yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Aku kemudian menggunakan jubahku. Rose. Ia tak tampak seperti anak Down Syndrome. Ia sehat. Ia tumbuh seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelas tahun ini aku selalu bertanya.

Aku akan membawa Rose ke St Mungo nanti. Tapi tidak sekarang tentunya. Aku dan Rose sedang bersiap-siap ke Diagon Alley. Rose membutuhkan tongkat baru, juga buku dan barang lainnya.

"Mom, aku siap", teriak Rose. Aku membalikah wajahku dan menemukkan ia berdiri dengan jubah cokelat madu yang kubelikan untuknya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kita berangkat", ajakku kemudian menggandeng tangannya menuju perapian.

+TMD+

**Normal POV  
><strong>

"Mom. Aku mau es krim", ujar Scorpius. Hermione tersenyum simpul memandang putranya kemudian mengajaknya ke tempat es krim. Ia memesan satu es krim cokelat untuknya dan satu es krim mint untuk Scorpius.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?", tanya Hermione. Sesekali ia menjilati es krim cokelatnya yang begitu cepat meleleh karena panas. Hari ini memang panas sekali, dan begitu banyak yang mengunjungi Diagon Alley. Yah, tentunya hari ini hampir semua keluarga di Inggris Raya mampir ke Diagon Alley, mengingat sebentar lagi tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts akan dimulai.

"Aku mau lihat burung hantu", jawa Scorpius antusias. Es krimnya sudah habis dalam waktu beberapa menit.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke Eeylops Owl Emporium", ajak sang ibu dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang anak segera menggandengnya menuju Eeylops Owl Emporium.

+TMD+

"Yang ini lucu", kata Rose. Ia membelai seekor burung hantu elang berbulu cokelat itu. Burung hantu itu pun nampak mematuk punggun tangan Rose pelan, membuat gadis sebelas tahun itu terkikik geli. Lavender memandang anak angkatnya dengan tatapan sayang.

Ia ingat, dulu di Hogwarts ada satu keluarga yang begitu menyukai jenis burung hantu elang. Keluarga Malfoy. Oh, walaupun Rose begitu mirip dengan Hermione rupanya ia masih memiliki sifat Malfoy dalam dirinya. Dagu runcing Rose mengingatkannya pada Draco. Lavender tak pernah member tahu Rose bahwa ia bukan anak kandungnya. Ia janji akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Mom, belikan aku ini ya", rengek Rose sambil menarik lengan baju Lavender, membuatnya kembali kea lam nyata.

"Tentu sayang, ayo…", belum selesai Lavender berbicara, suara seorang bocah yang menyapanya memotong perkataanya.

"Hei! Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya". Lavender mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seorang laki-laki setinggi Rose dengan rambut pirang platinanya dan mata abu-abu kebiruan.

"No way! Aku duluan", bantah Rose. Ia mendorong laki-laki itu agak keras, hingga terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak beberapa sangkar burung hantu. Laki-laki itu mendelik marah dan hampir mendorong Rose ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Scorpius!", Lavender menemukan Hermione berdiri salmbil berkacak pinggang.

"Mom", suara anak itu –yang dipanggil Scorpius- terdengar merendah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Score?", tanya Hermione lembut kemudian memandang ke arahku dan Rose. Cepat-cepat aku menarik Rose agar mendekat kearahku. "Lavender? Kau Lavender Brown?"

Lavender mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Hai. Kau masih mengingatku rupanya"

Hermione tesenyum lebar kemudian menjawab cepat. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau teman baikku, well sesudah Ginny, lalu Pattil kembar itu. Tapi aku senang bertemu disini".

"A..aku.. juga ..juga senang kok", balas Lavender terpatah.

"Itu anakmu?", Hermione menunjuk Rose, yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Lavender. Rose mendapati sepasang iris cokelat madu yang begitu indah tengah menatapnya. Rose entah mengapa terpaku ditempat.

Lavender menatap Rose, menggoyangkan bahu Rose pelan, membuat kontak mata Rose dan Hermione terputus. "Ya dia putriku", ia buru-buru menambahkan "dengan Timothy tentunya".

"Ohh, begitu. Dia manis sekali", Hermione sedikit menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Rose kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai. Aku Hermione. Siapa namamu?"

Rose sedikit takut-takut ketika menjabat tangan didepannya. Rasa nyaman mengaliri kedua orang itu. Rose dan Hermione berjabat tangan lama hingga Rose memutuskannya. "Rose Brown", jawab Rose kemudian menarik tangannya.

Hermione nampak enggan ketika gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya. Ia baru saja akan bertanya beberapa hal lagi ketika suara sang buah hatu menghentikan niatnya.

"Ehem", Scorpius berdehem keras. Tentu saja ia jengkel. Ibunya tampak asyik dengan orang lain sementara ia terabaikan. "Mom, aku mau burung hantu itu", ia menunjuk burung hantu elang yang diinginkan Rose.

Rose cepat-cepat menyambar sangkat sang burung kemudian memeluknya erat. "Gak mau. Aku yang menemukannya duluan".

"Pokoknya aku mau burung itu. Mom", Scorpius memandang sang ibu, berharap sang ibu akan membelanya. Hermione terdiam lama. Ia tak mengerti. Harusnya ia berusaha agar keinginan putra tunggalnya terpenuhi, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan bahwa gadis kecil ini juga perlu dibela. 'Lagipula dia cewek. Scorpius harus mengalah, dia cowok', putus Hermione dalam hati.

"Score. Mom yakin Dad masih bisa menemuka burung hantu elang lainnya. Kau mengalahlah pada perempuan. Oke?", bujuk Hermione. Scorpius terlihat akan membantah, dan Lavender segera menyambung

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Hermione. Kami akan segera pergi", segera Lavender menyambar sangkar dan Rose, membayarnya dan dalam hitungan detik telah mengilang dari hadapan Hermione. Hermione merasa Lavender sengaja menghindarinya. Tapi kenapa? Ia tak ingat pernah menyakiti Lavender saat di Hogwarts. Bahkan seingatnya, ia begitu sering membantu Lavender.

"Aku benci gadis Brown itu", seru Scorpius dengan nada ngambek. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Anaknya ngambek. Dan ia yakin akan butuh beberapa hari untuk membujuknya.

"Scorpius, tunggu!", teriaknya kemudian mengejar anak laki-lakinya.

TBC 

MAAF… saya tidak tahu kenapa pertemuan mereka jadi seaneh ini,,T_T

Tapi walaupun aneh.. Keep reeding yahh,,,

N Review ditunggu selalu


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf, saya telat update. Soalnya jadwal saya lagi segunung nih –sok sibuk-

Ini dia Chapter 4-nya akhirnyaa bisa update. Oh ia sebelumnya,, buat

degrangefoy,, ia,, udah banya banyak baca nihh biar ficnya bisa bagus,, maaf ya telat update,, tapi keep reed and review yahhh

Reverie Metherlence,,, hahaha gak tau yahh, endingnya gimana. Keep reed and review ya

123,, keep reed and review aja yahhh… bakal tahu kokkk

Makasih yahh yang udah Reed and Review, yang udah Reed ajah tapi gak Review juga gak apa-apa.. ini chapter 4, maaf ya telat update.

Greetings, this is my first fic, and I need your help to coment on.

Seraphina Hall-Pratiwi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Bab 4

Hogwarts Here I come

**Rose's POV**

Bagiku, hari yang awalnya indah itu menjadi begitu buruk begitu aku bertemu dengan Scorpius. Bayangkan saja, hari itu adalah hari aku mendapat tongkat pertamaku. Hari dimana aku melihat jajaran sapu-sapu terbang dengan kecepatan super dipajang. Well, aku memang berniat –berambisi- jadi pemain Quiddicth saat di Hogwarts nanti. Pertama kalinya aku melihat segala sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, terkecuali burung hantu karena kami punya satu dirumah.

Poinnya adalah, hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari paling berkesan bagiku –mungkin akan jadi hari paling berkesan kedua setelah aku melihat Hogwarts-. Tapi moodku yang begitu indah dihancurkan dalam sedetik saat aku bertemu Scorpius. Laki-laki pirang itu menghancurkan semuanya. Walaupun burung hantu itu tetap menjadi milikku, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat mmperbaiki mood-ku seutuhnya.

"Mau sup lagi Rose?", aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mendapati Mom tengah mencuci piring dan mangkuknya. Sebelum aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku, aku ingat Mom sedang duduk dan makan bersamaku di meja dengan satu mangkuk penuh sup. Kini, ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Begitu lamakah aku melamun?

Aku menatap mangkukku dan mendapati mangkuk itu sudah kosong. Ya, setelah pulang dari Diagon Alley, moodku belum membaik. Dan langsung kulampiaskan pada sup ayam buatan Mom. Aku tak ingat apakah sup ini sudah habis sebelum aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku, tapi yang jelas aku masih sangat amat lapar.

"Ya Mom. Yang banyak", jawabku seraya menyodorkan mangkuk ke Mom yan baru saja selesai meletakan piring dan mangkuk yang baru ia cuci kedalam lemari. Mom mengisi mangkukku dengan sup banyak-banyak kemudian menyodorkannya kembali padaku. Dengan cepat kumakan lagi sup keduaku.

"Kau melamun tadi, Rosie", ujar Mom. Ia duduk didepanku. Menatapku yang balas menatapnya tapi tanganku masih tetap menyendok supku dan menjejalkannya kedalam mulutku penuh-penuh.

"Akhuww thiidahk mlamhunn", jawabku dengan mulut penuh sup. Mom terkikik pelan kemudian mengisi gelasku yang sudah kosong dengan air. Ia kemudian menyodorkan gelas bening itu padaku.

"Selesaikan dulu makananmu, minum air, baru bicara", nasehatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menghabiskan supku dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian aku menegak air dalam gelas dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aku tak melamun", ulangku. Mom berdiri kemudian membereskan peralatan makanku, membawa semua ke bak cuci. Sementara aku, masih duduk di tempat yang sama, aku kekenyangan dan belum mampu bergerak.

"Kau melamun Rose. Tentang anak laki-laki tadi?", sahut Mom masih dengan aktivitas mencuci piringnya.

"Mom, jangan ingatkan aku padanya", jawabku dengan nada kesal. Untung aku berhasil mendapatkan burung hantu elang yang manis itu, jadi kebencianku padanya masih bisa ditolerir. "Ngomong-ngomong aku mau memberi nama burung hantu ini".

Aku berjalan menghampiri burung hantu yang terkurung dalam sangkar dan diletakkan diatas meja ruang tamu itu. Mom yang sudah selesai dengan urusan 'cuci piringnya', menghampiriku. Ia ikut berjongkok didepan sangkar burung hantu.

"Bagaimana kalau Wonnie?", usul Mom. Aku menggeleng tanda tak setuju.

"No Mom. Aku akan menamakannya Hazell", jawabku. Mom mengernyit bingung, pertanda butuh penjelasan mengapa aku memberi nama burung hantuku dengan namas yang agak lazim itu. "Aku, hanya suka dengan warna mataku saja. Mataku hazel kan".

Mom mengangguk. "Ohh, I see now. Mom harus kerja lagi. Kau taka pa Mom tinggal kan".

"Mom, kau sudah biasa meninggalkanku", jawabku dengan senyum menyindir. Mom mengacak rambutku. "Ayo pergi Mom. Nanti dimarahi bos Strinks", aku menggandeng Mom hingga pintu.

"Aku pergi, Rosie", ujar Mom yang kubalas dengan senyuman lebar. Begitu Mom berlalu, aku mengunci pintu. Berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk diatas sofa.

Bohong. Aku tak menamai burung hantu itu Hazell karena warna mataku. Tapi karena warna matanya. Ibu Scorpius. Aku begitu terpana dengan mata itu. Mata itu, entah kenapa berbeda dengan punya Mom. Bukan warna mata maksudku, karena jelas warna mata Mom dan ibu Scorpius berbeda. Tapi dalam mata itu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kutemukan dalam Mom. Aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

Sebersit rasa kehilangan sempat menghinggapiku saat aku mengakhiri jabat tanganku dengan ibu Scorpius. Aku benar-benar tak tahu mengapa. Kalau tak salah ingat, namanya Hermione. Aunt Hermione, begitukah? Tapi kenapa aku tak hanya ingin memanggilnya Aunt. Ahhh,, sebutlah aku gila. Tapi aku sendiri tak mengerti perasaanku.

** Normal POV**

"Score sayang. Kau masih marah?", Hermione bertanya lembut pada putra tunggalnya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah masam. Hermione menghela nafas berat. Sejak pulang dari Diagon Alley, mood sang putra tak kunjung membaik. Masih ngambek rupanya. Hermione sendiri tahu, Scorpius adalah tipe orang yang akan ngambek dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa dibilang pendek. Paling cepat tiga hari. Pernah sampai dua bulan.

"Score, kau harus belajar mengalah pada perempuan. Laki-laki yang tak mengalah pada perempuan namanya banci kau tahu", ujar Hermione, seketika membuat Scorpius terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi Mom bilang aku banci", marah Scorpius. Hermione menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Tadinya ia bermaksud menenagkan Scorpius, tapi sepertinya perkataannya barusan malah membut sang putra makin marah. Hermione berdiri, kemudian menangkap pundak Scorpius.

"Bukan begitu, Son. Kau menyerahkan burung itu pada Rose kan. Berarti kau bukan banci", jelas Hermione. Namun Scorpius masih tetap dengan muka masamnya.

"Mom bahkan ingat namanya. Pertama, Mom memberikan burung hantu yang seharusnya jadi milikku, padanya. Kedua, Mom mengataiku banci karena dia, dan ketiga Mom bahkan mengingat namanya", ujar Scorpius.

"Oh ayolah sayang. Rose begitu manis. Jangan salahkan Mom kalau sewaktu-waktu kau jatuh cinta padanya", Scorpius menyentak tangan Hermione yang bertengger pada pundaknya kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Gak akan", ujarnya tegas. Hermione tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan marah terus Score. Kau tahu Mom begitu menyayangimu", Hermione tersenyum sedih. Scorpius, mau tak mau ikut sedih melihatnya. Hermione memeluk Scorpius kuat yang dibalas oleh Scorpius. "Mom tak mau kehilangan kamu sayang. Kehilangan saudara kembarmu sudah cukup bagi Mom".

Scorpius dapat mendengar jelas ibunya sedang menangis. Laki-laki sebelas tahun itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu. "Ya Mom. Aku janji gak akan marah lagi sama Mom".

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. Walau agak enggan, Scorpius juga terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya. Hermione menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Scorpius, kemudian mengecup kening sang putra. "Mom rela mengorbankan apapun buatmu".

+TMD+

Draco Malfoy baru saja menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumennya begitu ia mendengar Gracellia Nott mulai bergosip. 'Geez, kapan istri Theo akan berhenti dari kebiasan buruknya', batin Draco. Ia menyesal menyetujui permintaan Mentri Sihir agar berbagi ruangan dengan istri teman baiknya saat di Hogwarts dulu. Masalahnya, Gracellia selalu saja mengumbar-umbar gossip. Tak peduli Draco mendengar atau tidak, dia tetap akan terus berbicara.

"Kau tahu tidak Drake…", Draco mendengar Gracellia mulai berbicara. Draco memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia memfokuskan diri pada dokumen-dokumen yang sudah ia selesaikan. Tangannya berusaha merapikan dokumen-dokumen itu.

"katanya ada pekerja baru loh. Namanya Timothy Schott, well hanya petugas kebersihan sih tapi dia lumayan tampan. Kudengar setelah bercerai dari istrinya, ia kehilangan pekerjaannya dan menganggur selama beberapa tahun sebelum diterima disini", Draco masih tak memperdulikan cerocosan panjang Gracellia. Dokumen-dokumennya sudah tersusun rapi. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengenakan mantel kulitnya.

"Maaf Grace, tapi aku….", Draco akan melanjutkan dengan kalimat 'aku pulang duluan', tapi dipotong dengan kalimat Gracellia.

"Oh no, Drake. Kau selalu mengabaikanku saat aku menggosip. Kau selalu tak pernah mendengarkanku dan meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan gosipku. Kali ini kau harus duduk dan dengarkan aku", sahut Gracellia dengan nada amarah. Draco menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin beranjak saat itu juga, tapi Theo pasti akan membunuhnya jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan Gracellia yang sedang hamil anak kedua Theo.

"Ohhh, baiklah Grace. Lanjutkan saja", putus Draco akhirnya dengan nada pasrah. Anggap saja ini balas jasa. Dulu waktu Hermione mengandung Scorpius dan Rose -yang sudah meninggal-, Hermione sempat ingin mencukuri rambut Theo. Dan demi nama persahabatan, Theo rela melakukannya. 'Utang budi kita impas Theo', batinnya.

Gracellia dengan raut gembira melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi, kudengar istrinya seorang pureblood tapi bekerja dirumah sakit Muggle. Kalau tak salah dirumah sakit tempat Scorpius lahir. Namanya kalau tak salah… Lal..Lava? Lavanda… Ahh, aku ingat Lavender", Draco tersentak.

"Lavender? Lavender siapa?", tanyanya.

"Lavender Brown kalau tak salah ingat", jawab Gracellia dengan mengusap-ngusap dagu dengan ragu.

Draco ingat Lavender Brown. Dia adalah teman baik Hermione dulu di Hogwarts. Tapi ia tak begit peduli. "Jadi kapan Timothy akan bekerja?"

"Besok"

+TMD+

"Kau sudah bawa syalmu kan?", tanya Lavender memastikan. Tangannya sibuk mencermati kembali barang bawaan Rose dalam koper cokelat tua. Dulu, itu adalah kopernya saat masih di Hogwarts. Koper itu sudah tua dan warnanya mulai usang. Lavender ingin memberikan koper baru untuk Rose, tapi sepertinya dompetnya tak menyetujui rencananya.

"Sudah Mom", jawab Rose yakin. Ia menyambar Hazell yang berada dalam sangkar. "Kita akan ke Hogwarts, Hazz. Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki yang berusaha merebutmu dariku di Diagon Alley", Rose berujar pada Hazell. Lavender tersenyum simpul kemudian menarik koper Rose.

"Ayo, Rose. Kita pergi"

+TMD+

"Hati-hati disana Score", ujar Hermione. Ia mendekap Scorpius kuat dan dibalas oleh Scorpius. Hogwarts Express akan berangkat dalam beberapa menit.

"Pasti Mom", jawab Scorpius. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan Scorpius langsung menyambar ayahnya.

"Dad. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu", Draco tersenyum, walau ia yakin sang putra yang berada dalam pelukannya pasti tidak akan tahu bahwa ia tengah tersenyum. Perlahan Draco membelai puncak kepala putranya pelan.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Score. Pastikan kau tidak senakalku dulu", jawab Draco. Ia tersenyum jenaka pada Hermione yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'ia tidak akan senakalmu. Dia kan anakku'.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang suami dan anak yang sedang bercengkrama sebelum keberangkatan Scorpius. Mata hazel-nya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut cokelat semak –mirip miliknya- dan seorang wanita yang langsung ia kenali sebagai Lavender. Dan gadis kecil itu, gadis yang sejak ia kenal di Diagon Alley selalu menghantui mimpinya, Rose. Ah, ia jadi ingat pada malaikat kecilnya yang telah meninggal. Namanya juga Rose.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione meninggalkan Draco dan Scorpius. Ia berjalan menuju Rose dan Lavender.

"Mom?", tanya Scorpius heran begitu ia menyadari ibunya telah berjalan meninggalkannya dan ayahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Mione?", tambah Draco.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya sekejap kemudian berkata. "Aku segera kembali". Ia kembali berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu. Dalam hitungan detik Hermione telah berada didepan kedua orang itu.

"Hai", sapanya. Hermione dapat melihat jelas ekspresi kedua orang itu. Rose terkejut, namun tampak senang. Sementara Lavender, matanya membulat dan mulutnya membuka. 'Kenapa dia begitu terkejut'.

"Aunt Hermione", panggil Rose. Hermione menatap gadis sebelas tahun itu. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis itu kemudian memeluk Rose lama. Lavender tampak terganggu, Hermione mengetahuinya tapi ia tak peduli. Ia begitu merindukan gadis ini. Hermione memeluk Rose begitu kuat hingga Rose hampir tak dapat bernapas, tapi Rose sama sekali tak keberatan dengan tindakan Hermione. Ia malah membalas pelukan Hermione tak kalah kuatnya.

"Apa yang Mom lakukan?", suara Scorpius mengejutkan keduanya. Rose dan Hermione segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Hermione berdiri kemudian mendapati Scorpius dan Draco telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Siapa dia Mione?", kini suara Draco yang terdengar. Hermione tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik lengan Draco, memperdekat jarak Draco dengan Rose.

"Ini Rose. Putri Lavender", jawabnya dengan riang. Ia menunjuk Lavender yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Rose. Draco mendapati Lavender tersenyum kikuk dan canggung.

"Lavender Brown kan", Draco memastikan. Ia cukup yakin ketika Lavender mengangguk singkat. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut semak yang nampak seumuran dengan Scorpius. "Dan kau, Rose?", Draco menjulurkan tangannya.

Rose dengan cepat menyambar tangan Draco. "Ya, Rose Brown", sahutnya. Draco terpaku ditempat. Ia menatap mata Rose dalam-dalam. Mata hazel itu begitu mirip dengan milik Hermione. Alih-alih mirip mata Lavender. Ia sendiri heran mengapa Lavender begitu berbeda dengan Rose.

"Dad. Kau bisa lepaskan tanganmu", Scorpius berujar sinis. Draco terbangun dari lamunanya kemudian menarik tangannya dengan agak enggan.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu", Lavender segera menarik tangan Rose.

Hermione dan Draco tak menjawab. Keduanya hanya menatap kepergian Rose dengan tarikan Lavender. Scorpius memandang tak suka pada Rose. Ia berdeham keras.

"Ehem. Aku juga harus berangkat".

+TMD+

"Aku Rose Brown", Rose memperkenalkan diri pada teman barunya yangse-kompartemennya. Dia adalah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam dengan potongan cepak dan mata hijau yang menurut Rose begitu cerah.

"Aku Albus Potter", sahut laki-laki itu. Mata Rose melebar beberapa senti membuat Albus terkikik pelan. "Santai saja Rose. Matamu bisa copot"

"Ahh, maaf Al. Hanya saja, aku tidak percaya bisa se-kompartemen dengan anak Harry Potter", Rose berteriak semangat. Sang Potter muda hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Biasa saja, Rose. Oh ia, kau belum pernah bertemu kakakku kan?"

"Kau punya kakak?"

"Ya. Dan seorang adik perempuan. Kakakku, James Potter, adikku Lily Potter. Kau?"

"Aku anak tunggal".

Keduanya larut dalam perbincanan mereka, hingga seseorang yang sangat dikenali Rose muncul didepan kompartemen mereka. Dengan wajah datar, Scorpius berkata

"Tempat lain sudah penuh. Aku duduk disini", Rose memandang Scorpius tak suka, sementara Albus hanya menjawab dengan 'terserah kaulah. Ini bukan kereta pribadiku'.

"Jadi Rose. Kita teman sekarang kan?", Albus memasang muk antusias. Rose mengangguk kuat dan keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil yang bodoh", sindri Scorpius membuat Albus dan Rose tersentak kaget.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Scorpius", Albus nampak tak suka. Begitu pula Rose. Tunggu dulu, darimana Albus tahu nama Scorpius.

"Kau dengar sendiri apa kataku kan Albus", Scorpius makin sinis. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kompartemen mereka. Sebelum Scorpius menghilang, ia membalikkan wajahnya pada Albus dan Rose. "Kurasa aku lebih memilih berdesakan di kompartemen Feronna Nott dan Xeron Zabini daripada satu kompartemen dengan bocah ingusan"

Dan dengan itu Scorpius menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Haah, kalau saja bukan anak Aunt Mione pasti akan kubunuh bocah itu", ujar Albus pedas. Rose menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik sejak ia mendengar kata 'Aunt Mione'.

"Ayahmu dan Aunt Hermione berteman baik bukan. Aku sempat membacanya di sejarah sihir. Dan kurasa, semua orang tahu itu"

"Ya. Ayahku dan Aunt Mione adalah teman baik sejak di Hogwarts. Juga dengan Uncle Ron".

"Maksudmu Ronald Weasley?"

Albus mengangguk singkat. Ia membuka bungkus pasta labu-nya dan mulai makan sambil melanjutkan cerita. "Benar. Anak Uncle Ron, Hugo, seumuran dengan adikku Lily".

"Ohh. Kau dan Scorpius berteman baik?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang. Waktu kecil dia sering main dirumahku. Dan aku sering kerumahnya. Scorpius sebenarnya anak yang baik kau tahu. Hanya saja sifatnya kadang terlewat sensitive".

"Cih, baik katamu? Aku dan dia berebutan burung hantu di Diagon Alley dan dia tidak mau mengalah padaku, seorang perempuan", cibir Rose.

"Rose, ingat kataku dia itu kelewat sensitive?" Rose mengangguk singkat. "Dia kadang terlalu sensitive pada hal-hal yang menyangkut ibunya. Biar kutebak. Ibunya menyukaimu kan?" Rose kembali mengangguk. "Itulah masalahnya. Scorpius sebenarnya punya adik kembar, tapi ia meninggal begitu dilahirkan".

Mata Rose melebar. "Benarkah?".

"Benar lah. Karena itu Aunt Mione sangat menyayangi Scorpius dan Scorpius pun begitu menyayangi Aunt Mione. Ia tidak suka kalau ibunya berbagi kasih sayang dengan orang lain. Waktu aku berumur lima tahun, Aunt Mione pernah memberikanku dan Scorpius sapu terbang mainan yang dapat melayang sejauh lima puluh centi dari permukaan tanah. Dan sejak hari itu Scorpius ngambek dan gak mau bicara sama aku".

"Pantas saja, Scorpius tampak tak suka waktu aku bicara sama Aunt Hermione".

Albus mengangguk kemudian menghabiskan pasta labu-nya dalam diam. Rose merenung. Ia pikir Scorpius hanya anak manja yang suka marah tanpa alasan, ternyata Scorpius pernah kehilangan orang yang berbagi rahim dengannya, saudara kembarnya. Rose mengerti perasaan Scorpius, rasanya seperti dirinya yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, begitu kesepian.

'Aku gak bakal ngejek Scorpius lagi', batin Rose. 'Tapi sepertinya, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang'.


	5. Chapter 5

Huaaa,, maaf saya telat update. Ok balas review duluuu

-. VANY MALFOY CISSY = saya update –teriak semangat- ayo tetep baca kalo penasaran

-. degrangefoy = ini udah saya ubah cara penulisannya. Makasih bnyak yaaa udah diengietin. Sarannya berguna banget. Keep read and review yaa

-. Yukko Orizawa = makasih banget udah mau baca and review –nyenggol yukko- aku udah berusaha update kilat buat kamu nihh –gombal- keep read and review

-. zean's malfoy = iaa., makasih udah tetep baca and refiew fic ini.. aku udah usaha update kilat nih.. smoga gak ngecewain yaa

-. Reverie Metherlence= nihh udah d update.. keep read and review yaa

* * *

><p>"Gryffindor!"<p>

Bagi Rose, ini adalah hari paling indah dalam hidupnya. Segera setelah topi seleksi diangkat dari kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut semak kecokelatan itu, Rose berlari riang menuju meja Gryffindor kemudian duduk disamping Albus yang telah terseleksi lebih dulu di Gryffindor. Tepuk tangan dari meja Gryffindor makin riuh sebagai tanda 'selamat kau masuk Gryffindor' untuk Rose.

"Kupikir kau akan masuk Slytherin." ujar Albus. Rose meninju bahu Albus main-main.

"Jelas tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi masuk Slytherin. Tapi dia mungkin." jawab Rose. Albus mngernyit bingung.

"Dia siapa?"

Rose menunjuk dengan dagunya. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata abu-abu kelam yang baru saja dibaca namanya oleh Professor Longbottom, telah memakai topi seleksi dikepalanya. Laki-laki itu Scorpius.

"Slytherin!"

"Sudah kubilang kan." ujar Rose dengan senyum kemenangan.

* * *

><p>Greetings, this is my first fic, and I need your help to coment on.<p>

Seraphina Hall-Pratiwi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Rose's POV**

Kupikir tahun pertama akan jadi tahun yang menyenangkan. Well, aku belum bisa menyimpulkannya. Karena aku baru menginjak Hogwarts hari ini. Ini kamarku. Kamar dengan empat ranjang dengan ukuran biasa yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan seprai berwarna putih. Tiga orang teman kamarku sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka, begitupun aku.

Biar kuperkenalkan mereka. Cewek berambut hitam itu namanya Claire Clearwatter. Ia punya mata biru yang sangat indah. Rambutnya hitam legam sepinggang dan tampak terurus dengan baik. Intinya dia adalah cewek sebelas tahun yang cantik.

Disampingnya, seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang kusut yang dia kepang dua. Namanya Veranica Nott. Dia saudara kembar Feronna Nott, yang tadi terseleksi di Slytherin. Tapi penampilannya seratus persen kebalikan dari Feronna. Sebenarnya, wajah mereka berdua sama persis. Tak ada beda sedikit pun. Tapi Feronna jauh lebih modis dibanding Veranica. Rambutnya halus tak sekusut Veranica. Dan Feronna juga tidak pakai kacamata, sedangkan Veranica menggunakan kacamata yang begitu tebal, entah apa namanya.

Dan yang terakhir Jeanethe Collin. Tapi dia bilang dia suka dipanggil Aneth. Dia benci dipanggil Jean. Dia punya rambut merah menyala yang mencolok. Tapi mata abu-abu kelamnya begitu mempesona. Tak banyak yang ia ceritakan tentang dirinya. Dia hanya bilang dia punya dua orang adik laki-laki, Edward dan Bryan. Serta seorang kakak perempuan tahun ketiga bernama Amabelle. Dia chaser tim Quiddicth Ravenclaw.

"Maafkan aku Vera, tapi saudara kembarmu begitu sombong." Aneth memulai pembicaraan. Dia satu-satunya yang telah menyelesaikan barang-barangnya. Sementara kami bertiga masih berkutat dengan pakaian dan lemari. Aneth merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Veranica terkikik geli kemudian mejawab masih sambil membereskan pakaiannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Banyak yang bicara begitu. Aku pun merasa begitu. Tapi untunglah aku akan punya adik baru beberapa bulan lagi, jadi tidak perlu sendirian menghadapi Feronna di rumah."

"Kau akan punya adik baru?" tanyaku antusias. Tentu saja karena aku tidak punya adik maupun kakak. Dad pun sudah meninggal –kata Mom-

Veranica mengangguk. "Ya. Sepertinya laki-laki."

"Ahhh, kau harus membawanya kemari saat ia sudah lahir." Claire memekik.

Kami berempat kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan malam itu. Kurasa aku akan akrab dengan mereka

+TMD+

**Normal POV**

"Namaku Professor Lupin. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil Teddy, tapi karena formalitas, kalian harus memanggilku Professor Lupin. Kehidupanku dimulai ketika ….." Rose menguap bosan. Professor Lupin mengatakan karena ini pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka akan mulai dengan memperkenalkan diri. Dan kini ia mulai menceritakan tentang sejarah kehidupannya.

Rose tidak suka itu. Bukannya apa, tapi dia sudah belajar semalaman tentang materi pembelajaran mereka yang harusnya diajarkan hari itu juga. Dan kini semua usahanya belajar menjadi sia-sia karena pada kenyataannya, Professor Lupin tak akan mengajar hari ini. Ahh, entah dari mana dia dapat sifat gila belajar ini.

"Nah itu tadi tentang kehidupanku. Aku ingin mendengar dari…", Professor Lupin memandang seluruh kelas kemudian berteriak. "Ahhh! Kau. Kau yang berambut cokelat megar." Professor Lupin menunjuk Rose. Rose memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda tak suka disebut 'rambut cokelat megar' didepan teman-temannya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia berdiri dan mulai bercerita.

"Namaku Rose Brown."

"Setahuku tak ada Rose yang berwarna Brown. Ah, ada satu. Rose yang sudah layu" Scorpius Malfoy berujar, membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Rose memandang benci Scorpius. Ia membencinya, tapi ia mengerti Scorpius. Entah kenapa, Rose hanya tahu. Rose tahu bahwa Scorpius kesepian. Tapi bukan berarti Rose akan menerima ia diejek Scorpius. Sejak menaiki kereta kemarin, ia telah memutuskan ia tidak akan pernah menggubris ejekan Scorpius. Biarlah Scorpius mengejaknya, yang penting tidak dia pedulikan.

"Hentikan itu Scorpius." Suara disamping Rose menghentikan tawa seisi kelas. Tadinya ia kira Professor Lupin. Tapi ia sadar suara itu terlalu kekanakan untuk suara Professor Lupin dan seingatnya itu bukan suara Professor Lupin. Seorang Albus Severus Potter berdiri dari tempat duduknya disamping Rose.

"Oh lihat, Pottie culun membelanya." Scorpius mengejek lagi. Sebagian gadis terkikik. Bagi mereka Albus Potter benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi seorang Potter. Ia tak setampan kakaknya James. Ia juga pendiam dan kutu buku. Bagi mereka ia terlalu culun untuk menjadi Potter. Tak banyak yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Cukup Mr Malfoy." Professor Lupin menyela. "Kau menganggu kelasku dan aku akan memberikan detensi padamu. Temui aku di ruanganku hari sabtu setelah menghabiskan teh sore-mu."

Scorpius, sadar sebagai murid tahun pertama ia tidak mungkin membantah. Apalagi ia baru mulai belajar hari itu. Entah apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan jika tahu Scorpius membantah sang guru. Karena itu, Scorpius hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Ia melemparkan pandangan sekilas pada Rose dan Albus.

"Terimakasih Brownie dan kau Pottie. Kalian berdua memang pasangan pembawa masalah."

+TMD+

Dalam sehari, Scorpius Malfoy telah menjadi sorotan murid Hogwarts. Di sisi murid permpuan, dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga semuanya mengidolakan Scorpius. Ia memang masih berusia sebelas tahun namun penampilannya begitu elegan dan dewasa. Dibagian murid laki-laki, ia terkenal karena nama Malfoy-nya.

Scorpius memanfaatkan ketenarannya untuk menindas Albus dan Rose. Dengan lancar, ia meneritakan hal buruk mengenai mereka berdua, dan anehnya, siswa Hogwarts yang ia pengaruhi langsung percaya.

"Kau tahu karena Albus dan Rose, Scorpius dihukum."

"Mereka berdua pacaran loh."

"Pasangan paling menjijikan."

"Ya, Potter culun itu dan gadis berambut megar."

Rose benar-benar capek mendengar bisikan seisi Hogwarts tentangnya dan Albus. Siang itu, ia bahkan tidak dapat menelan sesendok pun makan siangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh murid Hogwarts membicarakannya. Terkecuali empat orang tentunya. Ketiga teman kamarnya dan Albus.

"Sabar Rose. Kusarankan kau bicara baik-baik dengan Scorpius. Jangan menonjoknya, ia bisa kehilangan ketampanannya." usul Aneth sambil mengunyah pie dagin cincang-nya.

"Great. Bahkan kalian bertiga menjadi fans-nya sekarang." Rose mendecih perlahan. Ia mengaduk-aduk sup ayam-nya tanpa minat memakannya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja Rose. Dia begitu gagah." Kali ini Claire yang bicara. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Scorpius yang sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di meja Slytherin. Ia tampak mengobrol asik dengan Feronna dan Xeron. "Kau tampak tak pernah akur dengan Feronna, Vera?"

"Feronna bilang ia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku. Kami tak pernah akur sejak bayi." Jawab Veranica.

"Ohh, Vera. Malang sekali kau punya saudara kembar seperti dia." cibir Claire. Aneth meremas garpunya kuat-kuat saat melihat Feronna membersihkan sisa makanan disudut bibir Scorpius.

"Sekarang dia sok dekat dengan Scorpius." Aneth makin kuat meremas garpunya. Ia baru saja akan mencibir lagi ketika Albus yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang mereka berempat memotongnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam Rose?" Rose berbalik dan mendapati Albus. Claire, Aneth dan Veranica mengangguk serempak. Rose berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Albus meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan siulan dan ejekan murid-murid Hogwarts.

+TMD+

"Maafkan aku Rose. Kalau aku tidak menyela, pasti semuanya tak akan seperti ini." Ujar Albus. Ia dan Rose sedang duduk dibawah pohon ditepi Danau Hitam. Rose menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa, Al. Kau membelaku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Aku senang. Kau satu-satunya temanku." Rose memandang Albus. Ia terlihat begitu sedih. Mata hijau-nya berkaca-kaca. Rose heran, mengapa tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya hanya karena ia terlihat 'culun' –dalam pandangan murid Hogwarts terkecuali Rose-. Rose menyayanginya. Rose sangat menyayangi Albus. Ia menggenggam tangan Albus lembut, membuat Albus terkejut. Tapi Albus sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman Rose.

"Kita teman sekarang."

"Berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku Rose."

"Tidak akan pernah, Al."

TBC

Maaf –nunduk 360 derajat-

Udah update lama, gak jelas pula. Di chapter ini saya Cuma mau jelaskan hubungan Al dan Rose juga Scorpius. Chap berikutnya, kayaknya kuubah settingnya deh. Tapi tergantung saran dari reader. Karena itu pliss keep Read and Revie

-masang muka berwibawa-


	6. Chapter 6

Huaaaa *bangun dari kubur*

Maaf,, saya telat lagi. Soalnya ada sekitar tujuh puluh lima surat cinta yang harus saya balag *dilempar tomat*

Ok,, seperti biasa balas review dullu

ROSE CHERRY MALFOY ; ck, kita kayakknya dari dulu selalu sepikiran yah.. atau kamu bisa baca jalan pikiranku –menyipitkan mata-.. hahahaha don't worry, ide kamu persis punyaku. Jadi keep read n review ya –ngedipin mata-

Winey ; hahahahah… makasih udah baca fic abal ini. Keep read ajah,, past ketmu kok jawabannya.

zean's malfoy ; MAAF –bungkuk 360 derajat- saya lagi usaha manjangin fic, tapi kayaknya gak panjang-panjang T_T. pokoknya saya tetep usaha biar panjang. SMANGAT! Ia,, pengennya juga gitu,, tapi lagi buntu ide.. bisa bantu? Private message ajahh ^^

intan ; ia, albus emang lebih keren dari scorpius kok,, tapi kata orang-orang kan kecil-kecil jelek, besarnya cakep.. udah bisa nangkep kan. Keep read n review ya ^^

Reverie Metherlence ; maaf banget nihh telat update.. tapi aku usaha update secepat mungkin chapter depan.. aku juga sukaaa banget ama scorpius.. hahahahha keep read n review ya –nyolek-

degrangefoy ; Haaaa T_T MAAF.. udah berusaha manjangin. Eh jadinya pendek lagi..hahahaha,,, gak bakal cupu selamanya kok. Thanks reviewnya.

Sekali lagi Maaf atas ketelatan updatenya.. Jadi ini dia Chapter 6. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Keep Read And ReviewYa

* * *

><p>Greetings, this is my first fic, and I need your help to coment on.<p>

Seraphina Hall-Pratiwi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose<em>

_ Rose, maaf Mom baru mengirim surat sekarang. Toko roti dipenuhi segudang pelanggan karena roti baru Big Boss Clark begitu lezat. Mom akan membuatkanmu saat kau pulang natal nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik kan? Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah pada Mom. Ceritakan semua pengalamanmu, Mom mau mendengarnya. Cepat balas surat Mom ya._

_From : Mom_

+TMD+

Lavender mengikatkan surat yang baru saja dia tulis untuk Rose di kaki Rowiie. Burung hantu berbulu putih itu segera terbang begitu Lavender membukakan jendela flat kecilnya. Begitu Rowiie hilang dari pandangannya, Lavender segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kerja toko roti-nya. Dia kemudian melenggang meninggalkan apartemennya.

Tapi dia terkejut ketika mendapati Hermione berdiri didepan toko roti tempatnya bekerja. Lavender memutuskan untuk tak kerja. Walaupun dia mungkin akan dipecat karena tak datang kerja, ia tak peduli. Ia harus menghindari Hermione. Tapi baru saja ia akan berbalik, Hermione telah melihatnya kemudian berseru.

"Lavender!" Lavender terpaku ditempat. Ia tak mungkin lari terang-terangan. Hermione akan tahu bahwa dia berusaha menghindar. Akhirnya Lavender berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Hermione dengan jantung berdetak kencang dan senyum palsu yang dipaksakan.

"Hei, Mione." sapanya begitu ia tiba didepan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum hangat sebagai balasan. "Jadi ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku tak sengaja menemukan namamu di internet. Well, Mom dan Dad yang menemukannya sebenarnya, kau tahu Draco, Mom Narcissa, dan Dad Lucius tak akan tahu menggunakan internet." Lavender tersenyum mengejek. Tentu saja keluarga darah murni itu tak tahu. Hermione melanjutkan. "Kata Mom mereka menemukan berita tentang roti terkenal dari toko roti ini, dan dalam berita itu mereka menemukan namamu, jadi aku kesini untuk mampir."

"Jadi hanya itu keperluanmu?" Hermione terlihat ragu sesaat menjawab pertanyaan Lavender. Tapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah tas kertas coklat yang terus ia sembunyikan dari balik tubuhnya. Bahkan Lavender sebelumnya tak menyadari keberadaan tas kertas itu. Hermione menyodorkannya ke arah Lavender.

"Ini untuk Rose." Lavender mengernyit bingung. Ia membuka tas kertas itu dan menemukan sebuah syal cokelat terang. "Syal itu kubuat untuk Rose, anakku yang meninggal saat dilahrikan." Lavender menahan nafasnya. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia berlama-lama dengan Hermione. "Aku berencana membuangnya, tapi begitu aku bertemu Rose, putrimu, kurasa aku tak akan sanggup untuk membuangnya. Jadi kuberikan itu padanya."

Lavender ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah mematung didepan Hermione sambil mennundukan wajahnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung mata Hermione dan dengan senyum tipis, ia mulai berkata

"Kau tahu Mione, menurutku kau begitu terbayang-bayang dengan Rose-mu yang sudah meninggal." Hermione mengepalkan tangannya. Lavender meneruskan. "Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus. Anakmu sudah meninggal, Hermione Malfoy. Kulihat kau begitu menyayangi anakku karena itu. Well, mereka memang punya nama yang sama, lalu kenapa? Ada jutaan orang bernama Rose di Inggris Raya. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi, cobalah menjauhi Rose."

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku menjauhinya? Ada yang salah jika aku menyayangi Rose?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Dengar Mione, bukan maksudku menyakitimu, hanya saja kupikir kau perlu berubah. Rose Brown bukanlah Rose Malfoy anakmu. Jika kau menjauhi Rose, aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit kau akan mampu melupakan anakmu."

"Aku tak berniat melupakan Rose-ku. Dia memang sudah meninggal, tapi dia tetap anakku. Aku bersamanya selama sembilan bulan, Lavender. Dia pernah hidup dalam tubuhku. Kau tak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku melupakan dia, apalagi menjauhi Rose-mu karena masalah ini. Kuakui aku menyayangi Rose karena aku menganggap dia seperti Rose-ku, dan apa yang salah tentang itu?"

Lavender menaikan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf v. "Ada dua masalah tentang itu, Mione. Pertama, apa kau tidak memikirkan tentang aku? Aku memang tak bisa memberikan materi yang bisa kau berikan pada Rose, tapi aku ini ibu kandungnya. Kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat kau dekat dengan Rose? Sejujurnya aku tak suka jikaj kau terlalu dekat dengannya."

Hermione menatap Lavender dengan tajam. Ia tak suka jalan berfikir Lavender. Seorang ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya tak akan pernah merasa paranoid tentang anaknya yang lebih menyayangi orang lain, yang bahkan tak punya hubungan darah dengan mereka. Dan hal itu membuatnya curiga. Tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak bicara dan menunggu Lavender melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kedua" Lavender melanjutkan. "Apakah kau tak berpikir tentang Scorpius?" Hermione tercekat. "Aku tahu Hermione, sejak semasa sekolah kau selalu ingin punya anak perempuan. Aku tahu kau bahagia dengan Scorpius, tapi tak pernah bisa melupakan Rose-mu" ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'Rose-mu'. "Kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Scorpius bukan?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku Lavender Brown. Jangan seenaknya menghakimi perasaan putraku." Bantah Hermione. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Semua orang yang pandai membaca aura dan ikut kelas ramalan dari tahun ketiga sampai lulus di Hogwarts akan tahu dengan mudah. Walaupun, aku tahu putramu berusaha keras menyembunyikannya. Kau sering membicarakan putrimu yang sudah meninggal, begitu menyayanginya tanpa memikirkan perasaan putra-mu yang masih hidup. Dan putra-mu tertekan."

Hermione tersentak. Ia tahu Lavender pandai dalam hal seperti ini, tak seperti dirinya yang parah dalam hal ini. Lavender begitu terkenal dengan hal ini di Hogwarts. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, Hermione ingat seberapa seringnya ia mengungkit nama Rose pada Scorpius. Scorpius memang terlihat tak suka tapi tak pernah mengatakannya, jadi Hermione pikir ia baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tak menyangka putra tunggalnya begitu tertekan.

Dengan lembut, Lavender memberikan kembali tas kertas itu pada Hermione. Lavender dapat merasakan betapa gemetarnya tangan teman baiknya semasa di Hogwarts dulu. _'Oh Tuhan, maafkanlah aku.'_ batinnya.

"Kusarankan kau buang saja syal ini. Kurasa aku masih bisa membelikan syal baru untuk Rose." ujar Lavender kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terpaku.

+TMD+

"Rose, aku tak mengerti tentang ini." Rengek Albus pada Rose. Setelah menikmati teh sore mereka, kedua anak manusia yang baru-baru ini telah mengganti status mereka menjadi 'sahabat' memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Geez, Al. Makanya baca buku ini, halaman tiga puluh lima. Kemana saja kau saat Professor Longbottom menerangkan tadi?" Ceramah Rose, ia kemudian membanting buku setebal seribu tiga puluh halaman didepan wajah Albus, menyebabkan bunyi keras. Namun saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini, jadi tak ada yang terganggu.

"Kau ada disampingku Rose, kau tahu aku tak mengerti sama sekali." Albus membela diri. Rose menaikan alisnya. Sahabatnya ini memang tak pernah konsentrasi saat belajar.

"Hey Rose, Al." Rose dan Albus menoleh ke arah suara, dan mendapati James Potter berdiri dengan gayanya yang biasa –senyum menawan, dan tangan dimasukan dalam saku jubah-

"Hey James." Balas Albus kemudian kembali berkutat dengan perkamennya.

"Hey." Balas Rose.

"Kuharap gossip beberapa hari ini tidak menganggu kalian." James mendudukan diri di samping Rose, membuat Albus sedikit mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya sang kakak tiba-tiba datang dan duduk bersama mereka. Ia dan James tak pernah akur. Sementara Rose, ia bersikap biasa saja.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Rose. James menyeringai.

"Ya. Bisa kulihat itu." James mengganti topik. "Ngomong-ngomong Rose, jangan takut pada Scorpius. Aku tahu kau lebih darinya."

Rose tersenyum lebar. Ia tentu senang ada yang berada di pihaknya. "Trims James."

"Sama-sama. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye."

"Bye." James berankal pergi meninggalkan Rose dan Albus.

"Itu kakakmu bukan? James Potter? Kudengar kau memanggilnya James tadi." Rose berkata ketika James telah sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"Ya. Dan kusarankan kau agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya."

Rose mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Dia playboy loh." Jawab Albus. Dari dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali meyakinkan Rose agar tak terlalu dekat dengan sang kakak. Ia tak suka tentu saja. Rose adalah sahabatnya lagipula.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak tertarik kok. Santai saja." Jawab Rose membuat Albus bernafas lega.

+TMD+

Scorpius memandang sekali lagi pada surat yang baru saja diantarkan oleh burung hantu elang sang ayah. Mata kelabunya berusaha sekali lagi menelaah kata demi kata yang tercetak. Namun seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, hasilnya tetap sama. Tulisannya tak berubah.

_Dear Score_

_Son, kau akan punya adik baru._

_From ; your dad_

Pesan itu begitu singkat. Tapi tetap membuat Scorpius tertekan. Ia akan punya adik lagi. Bukannya ia tak suka akan sosok yang kini berada dalam rahim ibunya itu, hanya saja ia khawatir. Khawatir jika ibunya tak akan memperhatikannya lagi. Ia tahu jelas bahwa ibunya memang mendambakan sosok anak perempuan. Dan itu membuat hatinya teriris.

Selama sebelas tahun hidupnya, Ibu-nya selalu berbicara panjang lebar tentang saudara kembarnya yang telah meninggal. Scorpius tak mengerti. Ibu-nya terus membicarakannya, sementara ia meninggal saat dilahirkan. Ibu-nya bahkan membuatkan syal untuk saudara kembarnya.

Rose Hermione Malfoy. Itu nama saudara kembarnya. Andaikan Rose masih hidup hingga detik ini, apakah ibu-nya akan menyayanginya seperti sekarang? Ada sebersit rasa lega dalam hatinya saat mengetahui saudara kembarnya meninggal. Bilang saja ia kejam. Bilang saja ia egois. Tapi ia terlalu menyayangi ibu-nya. Dan tak rela berbagi dengan siapapun. Termaksud dengan calon adik barunya.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" suara cempreng –menurut Scorpius- yang sudah begitu dikenalnya mengalun tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Brown." Jawab Scorpius dengan nada judes. Rose memasang tampang tak suka.

"Itu tidak akan jadi urusanku jika kau tidak berada di depan toilet perempuan, Scorpius Malfoy." Balas Rose tak kalah judes. Scorpius membatu. Tadi saat ia menerima surat itu di Aula Besar usai makan malam, Scorpius berjalan tanpa arah. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan. Dan ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir didepan toilet murid perempuan.

"Hei, Malfoy. Kau kenapa?" Rose bertanya. Entah dapat insting darimana, ia rasa ada yang salah dengan Scorpius.

"Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu brengsek!" bentak Scorpius. Rose terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Kau tahu Scorpius, aku sudah bertekad tak akan membalas perbuatan kejammu padaku. Karena aku kasihan padamu."

"Aku tak butuh dikasiha…."

"Aku kasihan karena kau begitu menyayangi ibumu." Scorpius mendongkak, saat serentetan kalimat itu terucap dari Rose. "Albus menceritakannya padaku. Dan aku tahu, kau punya sisi baik, walau tak bisa kau tunjukan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak punya?" Scorpius menyela. Ia mendekati Rose. Gadis berambut merah itu mundur dan akhirnya berhenti karena punggungnya telah menabrak dinding. Scorpius menghimpit Rose. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak punya sisi baik, Brown?"

Rose merasa nafasnya tercekat. Dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku tahu kau punya. Dan aku tak pernah salah."

"Hah, lucu sekali. Kau seperti mengenalku seumur hidupmu". Cela Scorpius.

"Sejujurnya Malfoy, aku tidak mengenalmu seumur hidupku, tapi aku yakin itu Scorpius. Kau adalah orang baik. Kau hanya…." Rose menunduk. Tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya apa, Brown?" tanya Scorpius. "Hanya apa?" nadanya naik beberapa oktaf saat Rose tak kunjung menjawab. Scorpius mencengkram kasar pergelangan tangan Rose, membuat gadis itu meringis kecil. "Jawab aku, Brown."

Rose mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Scorpius terkejut mendapati pipi Rose telah basah dengan air mata. Mata gadis itu pun berkaca-kaca. "Kau hanya kesepian Malfoy. Kau begitu menyedihkan." Rose menjawab lirih. Ia mendorong Scorpius kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Scorpius sendirian.

"Apa aku begitu menyedihkan?" Scorpius bertanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandangi punggung Rose yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

+TMD+

Rose berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia benci Scorpius. Kenapa Scorpius begitu kasar padanya? Tapi kenapa dia seolah tahu begitu banyak tentang Scorpius? Ia memang sudah bertekad untuk tak membalas semua perbuatan Scorpius padanya, dan ia bukan orang yang suka melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Rose memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dan membisikan kata sandi. Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Aneth, Claire, dan Veranica ternyata sudah berkumpul disana.

"Rose. Tadi Albus mencarimu, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan, tapi kubilang kau tidak ada dan… hei." Aneth menghentikan omelan panjangnya begitu ia membailkan badannya dan mendapati tampang Rose.

"Rose, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Veranica lembut.

"Hei, aku baru akan bertanya pada Rose." sahut Aneth.

"Sst. Ada yang baru menangis disini, Aneth. Jangan memulai pertengkaran." Claire menenangkan Aneth. Ia kemudian memandang Rose.

"Apa yang terjadi Rose? Kau tampak kacau." Rose tak menyahut. Ia hanya menggoyangkan kepalanya. Pertanda tak ada apa-apa.

"Ayolah Rose. Tak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Tampangmu lebih hancur dari Troll." Bujuk Aneth.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini mood-ku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku akan cerita kapan-kapan. Sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur." Jawab Rose diikuti gumaman kecewa ketiga teman sekamarnya. "Maaf ya."

"Aku ngerti kok Rose. Hari ini pasti berat ya." Veranica berkata, walau sebenarnya ia juga kecewa. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aneth dan Claire mengangguk. Rose tersenyum. Ia tahu teman-teman kamarnya kecewa, tapi ia janji akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Setelha mengganti seragamnya, Rose merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

TBC

Semoga aja Chapter ini cukup panjang dan muasin ^^. Wait me next chapter ya


	7. Chapter 7

Maafkan keabsenan diriku yang terlampau lama -nunduk dalam-dalam-

Maaf menunggu lama. Enjoy The Story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Malfoy Daughter <strong>

Sejak kejadian didepan toilet perempuan itu, Rose Brown selalu menghindari Scorpius Malfoy layaknya wabah penyakit yang akan membunuhmu dalam sekejap jika tak dihindari. Scorpius tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Pertama, ia merasa bersalah pada Rose. Kedua, ia tak pernah dijauhi oleh siapun selama hidupnya. Ia ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Rose, tapi gengis Malfoy-nya terlalu tinggi.

Chapter 7

"Rose, apakah kau tidak sadar kau daritadi diperhatikan?" tanya Veranica. Rose yang sedang memeriksa kembali tugas ramuannya menoleh dari perkamennya kemudian menatap Veranica yang sedang duduk dengan sepotong sandwich dihadapannya.

"Hah?" tanya Rose bingung. Aneth menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sementara Albus yang duduk tepat disamping Rose hanya menggeleng ringan. "Hey, kenapa reaksi kalian semua seperti itu?"

"Kau adalah cewek paling idiot diseluruh sekolah ini Rose." ujar Claire. Rose hendak memprotes mengingat nilainya yang begitu gemilang, tapi Claire buru-buru menyela. "Kita sedang tidak berbicara tentang nilai Rose. Kita bicara soal cowok."

Rose makin terlihat bingung. "Maksudmu Albus?" tunjuk Rose pada sahabatnya. Albus menggeleng lagi.

"Rose Brown. Sahabatku yang pintar, bahkan seluruh Hogwarts menyadari bahwa James memperhatikanmu sejak kau menginjakan kakimu di Aula Besar" jelas Albus dengan tampang datar. Rose mengerti sahabatnya itu tak suka. Albus adalah orang pertama yang memperingatkannya agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan James Potter, walaupun James adalah kakaknya.

"Tenang Al. Aku ingat nasehatmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, dimana James?" Veranica menunjuk dengan kepala dan Rose memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti arah Veranica. Ia mendapati James Potter, di kerumunan meja Gryffindor tahun ketiga, tengah mengamatinya. Dan begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Rose, James memberikan senyum menawannya.

Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Veranica, Claire dan Aneth tengah memerhatikan James. "Rose, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan senyuman seindah itu dari James" pekik Claire kagum.

"Albus, kenalkan aku pada kakamu ya." Pinta Aneth dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar. Albus menaikan alisnya tak suka.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri" jawab Albus dingin kemudian meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Al, tunggu!" teriak Rose. Ia buru-buru menjejalkan perkamennya kedalam tas kemudian berlari menyusul Albus.

_TMD_

"Al, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rose begitu ia berhasil menyusul Albus. Albus menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Rose ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau senang bukan diperhatikan James?" Albus balas bertanya. Rose menaikan alisnya. Ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Albus.

"Al, aku tak menge….."

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Rose. Sudah kuperingatkan padamu agar tak dekat-dekat dengannya. Apa kau tuli?!" Albus membentaknya. Sekali lagi Albus membentaknya. Sesungguhnya Rose tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Albus. Ia tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan James. Masa hanya karena James tersenyum padanya pagi tadi Albus jadi marah?

"Al, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan biar kuperjelas, aku tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan James." Kata Rose. Ia dapat melihat dari balik mata emerald Albus, ada sepercik api emosi disana.

"Kurasa aku mau sendiri sekarang." Albus memutuskan kontak mata mereka, ia berjalan meninggalkan Rose.

"Hei, Al. Tunggu aku mau…." Ia mengejar sang sahabat yang bebelok. Namun sosok seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu menghentikan niatnya. Scorpius, Feronna, dan Xeron berjalan kearahnya. Ketiganya menghentikan langkah mereka ketika Albus Potter berlalu dari hadapan mereka dengan berlari sementara Rose mengejarnya.

"Ohh, jadi sedang marahan nih." Cibir Feronna. Tangannya yang tadi menggantung di kedua sisi jubahnya kini mengamit lengan Scorpius. Yang diamit lengannya menatap Rose dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Rose dan Scorpius bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"Aku malas berhadapan dengan rambut singa Gryffindor." Perkataan dengan nada malas Xeron membuat kontak mata keduanya terputus. Rose mengangkat tinggi mukanya kemudian berjalan melewati ketiga Trio Slytherin itu.

"Brown." Suara itu mencegahnya. Suara dingin milik Scorpius Malfoy. Rose menghentikan langkahnya namun tak berbalik sekedar menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku. Kau mengganggu pemandanganku." Dan dengan itu, ketiga trio Slytherin berlalu. Membiarkan Rose mematung pada tempatnya semula. Air mata mulai mengaliri kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia tak menyangka Scorpius akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Memangnya apa salahnya? Dan kenapa Rose menangis? Sejak awal bukankah ia telah memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Scorpius? Tapi mengapa perkataan tadi sulit ia terima. _Scorpius Malfoy aku membencimu_.

_TMD_

Sepuluh menit lagi kelas ramuan akan dimulai. Scorpius memandang kesekelilingnya, ia tahu hari ini dan saat ini, Rose seharusnya berada di kelas ini. Namun hingga sekarang, laki-laki beriris abu-abu kelam itu tak juga menemukan sosok berambut cokelat megar di kelas itu. Apa mungkin ia terlalu keras pada Rose? Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya. Kata-kata itu tia-tiba saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri kaget.

"Score? Kau melamun?" Feronna bertanya. Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk disamping Scorpius itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah dagunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Scorpius.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit ngantuk." Jawab Scorpius berusaha beralasan. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sosok Albus berjalan memasuki kelas yang telah ramai itu. Keadaan kelas sekarang sedang ramai. Masing-masing siswa sibuk berceloteh dengan teman mereka, melamun, dan lain-lain, hingga tak ada yang begitu peduli ketika adik James itu melangkah memasuki kelas. Namun Scorpius peduli. Pasalnya, Rose tak bersamanya.

_Cih kenapa aku harus peduli_

"Tumben sekali Pottie culun itu tak bersama si rambut megar." Xeron yang juga memperhatikan kedatangan Albus berkomentar.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang marahan. Kau ingat Albus tadi berlari dan Rose mengejarnya. Cih, mereka berdua menjijikan sekali." Tambah Feronna. Sementara Scorpius terus bertanya-tanya dimana Rose. Gadis gila belajar itu tak akan mungkin meninggalkan jam pelajaran.

"Hallo, anak-anak." Prof Victoire Lupin telah berdiri di depan kelas. Istri Prof Teddy Lupin itu memang telah mengajar mata pelajaran ramuan di Hogwarts sejak dua tahun lalu. "Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai tanaman Sneezewort. Ada yang bisa memberitahu apa itu Sneezewort?" hening selama beberapa detik. Namun tak bertahan lama karena detik berikutnya, suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian seluruh kelas.

Rose Brown berdiri tepat didepan pintu yang terbuka itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki kelas. Scorpius dapat melihat matanya yang sembab pertanda gadis itu baru saja menangis. _Mengapa dia menangis? Karenaku? Atau karena Albus?_

"Maaf aku terlambat, Prof Lupin." Ujarnya. Prof Victoire Lupin menatap sang gadis dengan tampang awut-awutan itu. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan, wajahnya basah oleh cipratan air, sebagian jubahnya juga, dan juga matanya yang sembab.

"Rose Brown, tak hanya terlambat dan mengganggu aktivitas pembelajaranku, kau juga muncul dengan tampang yang mengerikan. Detensi selama seminggu temui aku besok siang. Dan sekarang kau boleh duduk mengingat kau hanya terlambat empat menit tiga detik." Cerocos sang Prof Lupin wanita.

Rose masih dengan langkah gontai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bagku yang dilihatnya masih kosong. Tak peduli dengan siapa yang duduk disampingnya. Prof Victoire berjalan mondar-mandir didepan kelas, tangannya mengancuhkan tongkat yang menunjuk pada papan tulis yang bertuliskan 'Aphiri'.

"Jadi mari kita lanjutkan yang sempat tertunda. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang Sneezewort?" tangan Rose terangkat. Scorpius tak habis pikir. Bahkan dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini gadis itu masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan? _Cih, kenapa dia seperti Mum?_

"Ya, Rose." Prof Victoire mempersilahkan.

"Sneezewort tanaman berbunga putih, bubuk daunnya dapat menyebabkan bersin-bersin. Kemungkinan digunakan untuk Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. Namun tak banyak diproduksi karena tumbuhan ini hanya dapat tumbuh di tanah lembab karena cahaya matahari tak mencapai lantai hutan. Penanamannya pun memerlukan prosedur yang rumit."

"Detensimu dikurangi dua hari. Dan sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor." Murid-murid Gryffindor bersorak. Sementara Albus memandang Rose dengan pandangan bersalah. Sahabatnya benar-benar terlah mengerikan. Penampilannya benar-benar hancur. Salahnya yang telah memarahai Rose.

"Baiklah seperti yang dikatakan Rose, Sneezewort hanya bisa tumbuh di sebagian tempat. Untungnya hutan terlarang memenuhi persyaratan tumbuh tanaman ini. Dan tugas kalian kali ini adalah menanam tanaman ini di hutan terlarang dan membuatnya menjadi ramuan Confusing and Befuddlement Draught" Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari penjuru kelas. Tugas. Hal yang begitu dibenci.

"Tapi bukankah kita dilarang pergi ke hutan terlarang?" Debbora Finnigan bertanya.

"Nah untuk masalah itu nona Finnigan, kepala sekolah telah memberi izin kalian untuk memasuki hutan terlarang dengan pengawasan Hagrid. Ditambah, karena tanam menanam ini juga berhubungan dengan Herbologi, nilai ini juga akan menjadi nilai Herbologi kalian. Dan untuk memudahkan kalian aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang." Suasana kelas makin ramai. Masing-masing berharap sekelompok dengan orang yang disukai.

"Tenanglah, Class." Suasana kelas kembali hening. "Pasangan kalian kutentukan melalui undian. Seperti instruksiku, aku telah membuat jadwal untuk kelompok kalian. Dalam sehari Hadrid akan mengantarkan lima kelompok kedalam hutan terlarang. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Prof!" seisi kelas menjawa kompak.

"Baiklah sekarang untuk pasangannya. Jeaneth Collin dan Feronna Nott…."

"Hah, hari sialku." Keluh Aneth sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedalam tangannya yang ia tangkupkan. Veranica mengusap punggung sahabatnya lembut. Menggesturkan untuk sabar. Sementara Claire mengejeknya.

"Bersiaplah kau sekelompok dengan nenek arogan itu."

Prof Victoire terus membacakan nama pasangan kelompok. Rose mulai gugup. Sedari tadi namanya belum dibaca. Ia berharap bisa sekelompok dengan Albus. "Albus Potter dan Claudia Moore…." Dan pupuslah harapannya. "Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Brown…"

_TMD_

Draco menghela nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar letih. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan pertemuan yang –menurutnya- membosankan dengan mentri sihir. Dan ketika ia akan beranjak pulang ke Malfoy Manor yang menurutnya sejuta kali lebih nyaman daripada ruang kerjanya, namun kini ia mendapati dirina berjalan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia meninggalkan setumpuk berkas penting di sana.

BRUKK

Karena terburu-buru berbelok, ia tak menyadari ada sesosok lain yang baru muncul dari tikungan. Sapu yang berada di tangan pria yang ditabrak Draco jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja pria itu tak ikut jatuh. Sementara Draco terpental beberapa senti ke belakang.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja, Mister." Pria itu menundukan kepalanya dalam. Draco menatap sosok dihadapannya. Ia menggunakan seragam petugas kebersihan. Namun Draco belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun.

"Kau pekerja baru?" tanyanya. Pria yang tadi menunduk itu kini mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memungut sapunya yang baru teratuh kemudian menjawab.

"Ia, Mister Malfoy. Nama saya Timothy Schott. Pekerja baru di sini." Draco menaikkan alisnya. Ia ingat Gracellia pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang Timothy Schott yang ada hubungannya dengan teman lama mereka di Hogwarts yang Draco sudah lupa namanya.

"Hm, baiklah. Lain kali lebih berhati-hati." Nasehat Draco kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria berambut cepak itu.

Timothy Schott menatap kepergian Draco. Ia mengenal Draco Malfoy tanpa harus diperkenalkan tentu saja, bagaimanapun pewaris kekayaan Malfoy itu terkenal. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menyebabkannya terus memandang sosok tegap itu. Sosok itu mengingatkannya pada bayi perempuan yang dibawa mantan istrinya dulu. Bayi yang menyebabkan wanita yang dicintainya memutuskan untuk menceraikannya.

_TMD_

"Rose" Albus mencengkal pergelangan tangan sahabatnya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut ketika Albus memanggilnya seusai kelas ramuan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, menatap mata emerald sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" Rose tersenyum kecil. Tangan Albus bergetar.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, Rose?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum padaku? Aku membentakmu…. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik." Rose bisa merasakan tangan Albus makin bergetar. Ia tersenyum ringan kemudian mengenggam tangan Albus yang mencengkal tangannya dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bebas.

"Al, kau adalah sahabatku. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa kau memarahiku tapi aku tidak akan membuat hal sekecil itu menghancurkan pershabatan kita." Gadis sebelas tahun itu menjawab.

Albus tiba-tiba memeluknya. Membuat Rose mematung ditempatnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat dan serasa berkumpul diwajahnya, membuat seberkas goresan merah muda tipis di pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Albus memeluknya dengan kuat.

"Al?"

"Maafkan aku Rose. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku untuk James. Seumur hidupku, James selalu mendapatkan segalanya, tidak sepertiku. Aku… aku.. takut.." suara Albus bergetar. Rose melingkarkan tangannya, membalas pelukan Albus.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Al. Aku janji. Tapi berjanjilah jangan lakukan ini padaku lagi. Kau satu-satunya sahabatku."

"Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang berarti bagiku."

TBC

Maafkan diriku juga ceritanya tambah abal. Akan diperbaiki di chapter berikutnya.

Seraphina Hall


	8. Chapter 8

MAAFKAN SAYA *bungkuk 360 derajat

Saya sering ketiduran sendiri waktu menulis fic ini

sudah begitu, hasil SNMPTN membuat saya gila *nangis

Tapi saya berhasil melanjutkan fic ini. Semoga para reader tidak kecewa dengan kemampuan author yang serba terbatas ini.

Langsung saja ini dia, Chapter 8nya

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngmong soal Sneezewort, aku tidak yakin bisa mengerjakannya bersama Malfoy" ujar Rose. Sore itu, ia dan Albus tengah mengunjungi perpustakaan yang sepi, hanya ada Madam Pince dan beberapa anak Ravenclaw dengan kacamata tebal disana.<p>

"Aku tahu. Kenapa tidak coba bicara lagi dengan Professor Lupin?" balas Albus. Dengan enggan, putra kedua Harry Potter itu membalik-balikan halaman buku History of Magic miliknya. Well, memang Rose lah yang menyeretnya ke perpustakaan, dengan dalih mencari buku referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah sihir mereka yang harus dikumpulkan tiga minggu lagi. Ya, benar. Tiga minggu lagi dan Rose Brown sudah berambisi untuk menyelesaikannya sore itu juga.

Rose dengan lemas menarik sebuah buku yang dirasanya akan membantu tugasnya dari rak, kemudian duduk dihadapan Albus. Sambil membuka lembaran usang buku itu, Rose bergumam. "Apa menurutmu Professor mau menukar pasanganku?"

"Tentu saja" Albus mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tadi dibacanya. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan senyum meyakinkan. "Kau kan sudah menjadi anak kesayangan semua professor walau baru dua bulan di Hogwarts."

Rose tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia mengusap-usap dagunya dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku akan coba bicara dengan Professor Lupin nanti."

**The Malfoy's Daughter**

**Chapter 8**

Timothy Schott baru saju meninggalkan Kementrian Sihir. Kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota London yang ramai. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum makan sejak tadi siang. Mata hitamnya pun berusaha mencari tempat makan

Dikawasan itu, ada banyak restoran mewah yang ia yakini harganya tidak akan bersahabat dengan dompetnya. Maka ketika matanya menemukan sebuah toko roti yang tak terlalu besar, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko itu.

"Selamat datang" seorang wanita berambut pirang menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu kaca toko itu. Timothy tak terlalu mengindahkan sapaan wanita itu, perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan dan ia harus segera mengisi perutnya kalau tidak ingin pingsang.

"Mau pesan apa?" seorang laki-laki botak dan berbadan besar menanyainya begitu ia sampai di konter pesanan. Timothy menatap papan menu yang digantung di atas konter sambil mencocokan dengan harga yang tertera disampingnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memesan yang paling murah dari semua menu yang ada.

"Aku pesan Chocolate Toast saja"

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar ya" kata laki-laki botak itu pada Timothy. "Hey, Lavender. Bawakan aku satu Chocolate Toast ya" kemudian laki-laki botak itu berteriak pada seorang wanita yang tengah menata roti-roti di dalam keranjang.

Mata Timothy membulat seketika ketika ia menyadari wanita itu adalah mantan istrinya. Lavender sendiri yang baru saja hendak menjawab panggilan bosnya juga seketika membatu ketika mendapati Timothy berdiri di sana. Keduanya sempat mematung beberapa saat.

"Hey, Lavender. Satu Chocolate Toast" ulang laki-laki botak itu. Memutuskan kontak mata kedua manusia berbeda gender itu.

"Ah.. Ia bos"

* * *

><p>Mata Hemrione tak bisa lepas dari syal berwarna cokelat yang kini tengah digenggamnya. Mungkin ada benarnya juga kata Lavender. Ia terlalu terbayang-bayang dengan Rose-nya yang sudah meninggal. Bahkan ia tak menyadari betapa sedihnya Scorpius.<p>

Diletakannya syal itu didalam perapian. Mata cokelat madunya terus mengamati api yang mulai melahap habis syal rajutannya. Berharap semua kenangan tentang Rose juga akan sedikit-sedikit berhenti menghantuinya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat Scorpius sedih. Ia harus terus bergerak. Tidak boleh terpaku terus pada masa lalu.

"Mione" Hermione membalikan wajahnya dan mendapati suaminya tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu. Hermione tersenyum menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ia beranjak meninggalkan perapian untuk menghampiri suaminya kemudian memeluknya. Draco balas memluk istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja tau. Makanya aku berusaha pulang cepat" kata Draco begitu ia melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa fokus kenapa?" tanya Hermione sambil mengerutkan dahinya, membuat Draco terkekeh pelan. Hermione menyikut pelan perut suaminya.

"Hahaha, maaf. Tidak bisa fokus karena ka uterus memikirkanmu dan calon anak kita"

Hermione merasakan wajahnya memanas. Meski sudah lama menikah, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika Draco mulai menunjukan atensi padanya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja tau"

Draco terkekeh kembali. Membuat Hermione manatapnya ajam dan berisap menonjoknya jika saja Draco tak menghindar. "Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja"

"Lalu kenapa mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Karena itu adalah naluri seorang suami." Jawaban Draco sukses membuat wajah Hermione memerah untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. _Draco sialan_. Makinya dalam hati. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya merasa hangat dengan setiap tindakan dan ucapan Draco.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya Draco berlutut dihadapannya. Kepala Draco kini sejajar dengan perutnya yang mulai membuncit, mengingat masa kehamilannya telah menginjak tiga bulan. Ia kemudian mengecup pelan perut sang istri.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Mione"

Hermione tersenyum hangat melihat kelakuan suaminya. "Pasti, Draco"

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" Lavender terkejut begitu mendapati sosok Timothy dihadapannya. Timothy sengaja menunggunya hingga jam pulang kerjanya. Sebenarnya Timothy ingin mengajak Lavender berbicara sejak mereka bertemu di toko, empat jam yang lalu. Tapi tidak enak rasanya jika harus mengganggu jam kerja wanita itu. Jadi dia sengaja menunggu Lavender hingga jam kerjanya selesai.<p>

Pulih dari keterkejutannya Lavender membuka mulutnya. "Kau menungguku?"

Timothy memutar matanya bosan. Wanita ini masih bisa basa-basi juga rupanya. "Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau menungguku"

"Bagus kalau kau tau" Timothy memandang Lavender dari atas ke bawah. Wanita itu tak banyak berubah sebelas tahun ini. Rambutnya bertambah panjang beberapa senti. Selain itu nyaris tak ada perubahan pada wanita yang pernah menjadi istrinya dulu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Lavender dengan gugup menyingkirkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Timothy menjawab dengan nada hangat, nada yang sama dengan sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ada sedikit perasaan menyesel di dalam dada gadis itu. Bagaimanapun ia masih mencintai sosok dihadapannya, hanya keinginannya untuk membantu anak teman baiknya lah yang mengharuskan mereka berdua berpisah. "Bagaimana dengan anak Malfoy?"

Mata Lavender membulat mendengar pertanyaan Timothy. Dengan nada menahan amarah, ia menjawab. "Rose adalah anakku, Schott."

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Malfoy belum tau kalau anak perempuannya masih hidup" balas Timothy, terdengar nada pura-pura lupa yang sangat dipaksakan ketika ia berbicara. Dan Lavender sangat benci hal itu. "Apa aku juga belum memberitahumu kalau sekarang aku bekerja di kementrian?"

Dan Timothy berhasil membuat Lavender terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bekerja di kementrian? Maksudmu Kementrian Sihir?"

"Ya, walaupun hanya sebagai petugas kebersihan" jawabnya ringan. "Bagaimanapun istriku sekarang juga seorang penyihir"

"Kau…" bahkan untuk menegak salivanya sendiri terasa begitu sulit bagi Lavender. "..sudah menikah?"

"Dua tahun setelah kau meninggalkanku" Timothy tak berani menatap wajah Lavender.

"Dengan siapa?" _Shit! Lavender, kendalikan dirimu.! _Kutuk Lavender pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia dapat mendengar suaranya bergetar. Mungkin sebentar lagi aka nada aliran air yang mengalir dari matanya.

Timothy akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Lavender. Dengan tatapan sendu. "Susan Bones. Dia seangkatanmu." Hening sesaat diantara mereka berdua. Lavender terus menatap sepatunya, seakan hal itu adalah hal paling indah yang bisa ditatap saat ini. "Dengar Lavender, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Dan kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, jadi aku rasa sekarang sudah seharusnya aku pergi"

Akhirnya Lavender mengangkat pandangannya dan bertemu dengan mata Timothy langsung. "Kau benar. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga harus pulang sekarang" Tapi kaki wanita itu tak kunjung bergerak. Sesungguhnya, ia masih ingin bersama dengan laki-laki ini.

Timothy lah yang pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan lorong sempit di samping Toko Roti yang menjadi tempat perbincangan singkat bersama wanita yang dulu pernah ia cintai. Namun sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Lavender, Timothy berbalik dan mengucapkan hal yang kembali memperbesar rasa sesal Lavender

"Kalau saja malam itu kau mau meninggalkan anak Malfoy, mungkin malam ini kita masih bisa bersama"

* * *

><p>"Masuk" kata Victoire, begitu didengarnya suara ketukan pada pintu kantornya. Sosok seorang perempuan sebelas tahun dengan rambut coklat megar yang diikat tinggi, muncul dibalik pintu. "Ah, Miss Brown, aku sudah menunggumu"<p>

Setelah menutup pintu kantor guru ramuannya, Rose melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja sang Professor. Begitu dipersilahkan duduk, Rose pun menarik satu dari dua kursi yang dijejerkan didepan meja Victoire.

"Nah, sudah siap untuk detensimu?" tanya sang Professor. Tangannya sibuk menorehkan huruf demi huruf diatas sebuah perkamen.

"Ia, Professor. Tapi sebenarnya…" Rose mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Bisakah anda menukar partnerku untuk tugas Sneezewort itu?"

Victoire meletakan pena bulu yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Matanya menatap tajam murid tahun pertama yang paling cerdas itu. "Dan apa alasanmu Miss Brown?"

Rose meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tatapan Professor cantik itu seolah menusuknya hingga tulang-tulangnya patah. "Well..itu..aku.. hubunganku dan Malfoy tidak terlalu baik. Aku tidak yakin tugas ini bisa selesai dengan baik kalau kami bekerja sama"

"Nah, bukankah tugas ini bagus untuk hubungan kalian" Professor muda itu menyesap sari jeruk dari paiala yang ada diatas mejanya sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Kalian bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian selama mengerjakan tugas ini. Lagipula…." Rose menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Tapi tetap saja dia kecewa. "..besok jadwal untuk masuk hutan terlarang sudah akan dikeluarkan. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk perubahan"

Ingin sekali Rose membantah guru ramuannya ini. _Apa salahnya kalau cuma mengganti pasanganku._ Tapi pada akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah.. "baiklah Professor"

Victoire Lupin tersenyum senang. "Nah, sekarang untuk detensimu.."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Son<em>

_Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Maafkan Mom ya, karena baru sempat mengirim surat lagi._

_Mom kangen sekali padamu. Padahal belum juga setahun kau di Hogwarts. Nah, sekarang dengarkan Mom, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, kerjakan semua tugasmu dengan benar, dan jangan suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, kau mengerti?Oh, satu lagi, abaikan tatapan semua gadis yang tergila-gila padamu. _

_Kalau ada waktu, tulislah surat untuk Mom, Oke?_

_Love_

_Mom_

Scorpius tersenyum lebar mendapati surat dari Mom-nya. Ini adalah surat ketiga dari ibunya sejak ia memasuki Hogwarts dua bulan yang lalu. Biasanya Scorpius akan segera berlari ke kamarnya, mencari perkamen dan pena bulu untuk segera menulis surat, kemudian segera mengikatkan suratnya pada kaki Geraldine, burung hantu elang miliknya yang dibawa Draco dari Irlandia. Dan Scorpius tidak berniat merubah kebiasaan itu. Ia berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin menuju kamarnya.

Wajah Xeron Zabini yang kebingungan diatas meja belajarnya mexnyambut pandangan mata kelabunya ketika ia memasuki kamar.

"Ada apa Xeron? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh tau" gurau Scorpius sambil mulai membentangkan perkamennya kemudian mencelupkan pena bulunya ke dalam tinta dan mulai menulis suratnya.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana harus menanam Sneezewort. Bahkan di buku ini pun tak dijelaskan" jawab Xeron dengan nada putus asa. Dia beranjak dari mejanya dan membanting kasar tubuhnya diatas ranjang. "Partnerku yang anak Ravenclaw saja bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara menanamnya. Mati aku kalau aku yang dapat giliran masuk hutan terlarang besok."

Selesai menuliskan suratnya, Scorpius mengikatnya pada kaki Geraldine, kemudian membukakan sangkar burung hantunya. Geraldine terbang saat itu juga. Mengantarkan surat Scorpius menuju Malfoy Mannor.

"Aku punya buku tentang cara menanam Sneezewort" ujar Scorpius ketika Geraldine hilang dari pandangannya. Xeron segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dam menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau punya? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan partnerku bahkan sudah membongkar seisi perpustakaan dan tak menemukan buku apapun tentang Sneezewort"

"Mom memberikan beberapa buku padaku sebelum aku ke Hogwarts" Scorpius menjawab. Ia ikut merebahkan dirinya ke ranjangnya. "Kupikir buku-buku itu tidak akan berguna. Tapi ternyata, buku-buku itu sangat membantu"

"Oooh. Tentu saja, ibumu kan Hermione Granger, murid terpintar diangkatannya" Xeron menyahut malas. Sementara Scorpius tersenyum tipis. Ternyata banyak juga yang tau kalau ibunya adalah putri emas Gryffindor. "Nah, sekarang bisakah aku pinjam buku itu?"

"Aku yakin ada buku tentang Sneezewort di perpustakaan, Xeron. Kau dan partnermu saja yang tidak teliti"

"Ahhh, ayolah, Scorpius." Xeron beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kini ia berlutut disamping tempat tidur Scorpius. "Pinjamkan padaku ya, please" tatapan memelas Xeron akhirnya meluluhkan hati putra pertama Draco itu.

"Sana, cari sendiri di meja belajarku" ujarnya kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Trims, mate. You are the best" Xeron menyeringai senang kemudian berlari kecil menuju meja belajar teman sekamarnya. Setelah berkutat dengan buku-buku Scorpius dan tidak menemukan sama sekali buku yang dicarinya, Xeron menatap Scorpius tajam. "Bukunya tidak ada" ujarnya lemas.

Scorpius masih memejamkan matanya. "Cari yang benar. Pasti ada"

"Tidak ada" Xeron mempertahankan argumennya. "Aku sudah mencari semua. Apa perlu aku mencari di lemari pakaianmu"

Scorpius akhirnya membuka matanya, dengan sedikit menggerutu ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya kemudian mulai ikut mencari. "Shit! Kenapa bisa tidak ada?

"See? Coba ingat dimana terakhir kali kau meletakannya."

"Tentu saja di sini bodoh. Aku tidak pernah membawanya kecuali kalau ada pelajaran ramuan. Dan pelajaran ramuan itu…." Scorpius menghentikan aksi tangannya yang tengah mengacak-acak mejanya, ketika sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. "..dan pelajaran ramuan itu tadi pagi. Aku melupakan buku itu di kelas ramuan."

* * *

><p>Rose menggurutu sebal. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan lemari-lemari kaca yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bahan ramuan. Detensinya kali ini adalah membersihkan seluruh kelas ramuan. Ulangi lagi. Seluruh. Kelas.<p>

"Haaah, sebentar lagi selesai" Rose bernafas lega ketika memandangi lemari-lemari itu. Kacanya mengkilat jernih, ia bahkan bisa melihat bayangannya dari kaca itu. Tidak seperti sebelum ia membersihkannya, kaca-kaca itu dipenuhi lumut-lumut hijau kehitaman yang membuatnya sedikit mengernyit jijik.

"Professor Lupin benar-benar harus membayarku mahal untuk ini" ujar Rose pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendapati langit telah menghitam dibalik jendela. Sepertinya sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak ia mulai membersihkan ruang kelas ini. Ahh, pasti anak-anak yang lain tengah menyantap hidangan mereka di Aula Besar. Bahkan Professor Lupin sudah meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Rose baru saja akan mengembalikan alat-alat bersih-berihnya kedalam lemari sapu ketika sosok seorang laki-laki berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Brown?" Sosok itu memanggilnya dengan nada rendah. Namun bukan nada merendahkan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memanggilnya.

"Malfoy" balas Rose sinis. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari kelas itu ketika lagi-lagi suara Scorpius menghentikannya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Detensi" entah dapat ilham dari mana, Rose balas bertanya. "Kau sendiri?"

Scorpius melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kedua dari kanan kelas. Dideratan ketiga dari depan, ia mengobrak abrik isi laci meja itu dan menarik keluar sebuah buku dengan judul 'Herbologi dan Ramuan untuk Pemula'. Diacungkannya buku itu didepan Rose.

"Buku yang akan membantu tugas kita ketinggalan disini"

Rose membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Scorpius barusan. "Maksudmu kau tidak keberatan mengerjakan tugas denganku?"

"Mengapa aku harus?"

"Karena kita berdua saling membenci" jawab Rose. Scorpius menundukkan wajahnya. Sudah ia duga akan seperti ini. Rose masih membencinya, dan entah ada apa dalam dirinya, tapi ia merasa tak nyaman dibenci perempuan ini.

"Rose" mata Rose membulat lagi ketika mendengar Scorpius memanggilnya dengan namanya. Bahkan nada Scorpius barusan terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Rose. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Rose menatap Scorpius yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, laki-laki itu balas menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kita lupakan kalau kita saling membenci? Paling tidak hanya sampai tugas ini selesai. Aku tidak ingin nilaiku hancur" Rose bisa merasakan perasaan kecewa yang amat sangat besar memenugi hatinya. Jadi Scopius tiba-tiba menjadi lembut padanya hanya karena tugas? _Ah, apa yang kau harapkan Rose? Bukankah sejak awal kau juga ingin tugas ini berjalan lancar?Lagipula kau juga tak ingin berurusan terlalu banyak dengan Malfoy kan_

"Baik. Sampai tugas ini selesai" Rose memberikan senyum sendu pada Scorpius. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Bodoh. Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" rutuknya. "Mungkin ia akan tambah membencimu sekarang" dan untuk pertama kalinya Scorpius merasa frustasi karena seorang perempuan.

* * *

><p>"Rose? kau baik-baik saja?" Albus bertanya khawatir. Sejak memasuki Aula Besar, Rose tak banyak berbicara. Ia hanya menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam.<p>

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik. Sangat baik malah" jawab Rose sambil mengisi mulutnya penuh-penuh dengan sup.

"Kau yakin? Melihat cara makanmu yang mirip singa kelaparan itu, aku tak yakin kau baik-baik saja" tambah Albus tidak mau kalah. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah makan sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah, Al. I'm fine. Really" bantah Rose. Ia membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangannya. Albus tersenyum simpul sebelum menyambar sapu tangan Rose.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Albus Severus Potter?"

"Kau mana bisa membersihkan mulutmu kalau kau bahkan tak tau bagian mana yang perlu dibersihkan" dan belum sempat Rose menjawab, tangan Albus sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya. Dengan lembut, Albus menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di mulut Rose. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu sempat berpapasan sejenak. Membuat jantung Rose berdetak puluhan kali lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Nah, sudah" perkataan Albus membuatnya tersadar. Adik James itu telah menurunkan tangannya, ia menyodorkan kembali sapu tangan Rose.

"Te.. ..terimakasih" dengan gugup, Rose menerima kembali sapu tangannya dari Albus.

* * *

><p>Empat pasang mata menatap tak suka pada pandangan yang baru saja ditangkap iris mereka. Albus dan Rose. Mungkin seisi Hogwarts tidak akan peduli dengan hubungan apa yang dimiliki keduanya. Tapi dua orang itu peduli.<p>

Di kerumunan kelas tiga Gryffindor, James Potter mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengatup keras, dan kata-kata umpatan sekali-kali keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang menanyakannya.

"Hei apakah James baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia sedang bad mood"

"Sudahlah, jangan diganggu. James itu tidak segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau menganggunya saat bad mood, sekalipun kau temannya"

"Ia benar, aku pernah loh ditonjoknya"

* * *

><p>Sementara di kerumunan kelas satu Slytherin, mata Scorpius Malfoy tak sedetik pun lepas dari dua orang yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini.<p>

_Cih, kenapa juga aku harus peduli tentang mereka._

Ia kemudian membanting kasar garpu yang tengah digenggamnya kemudian meninggalkan Aula Besar. Membuat Xeron Zabini dan Ginifer Goyle, yang saat itu duduk di kiri dan kanannya terhentak kaget.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

READER-SAMA

AUTHOR MINTA MAAF UNTUK UPDATE YANG LAMA INI

Awalnya author rencananya mau publish fic ini setelah publish fanfic author di naruto fandom, judulnya Life of a blooming sakura *promosi

Nah waktu mau ngepublish fic ini, author baru nyadar koneksi wifi gratisan author udah ilang. Jadilah author mesti diam2 nyari wifi di yang gak di secure. Biar bisa numpang upload. Hahaha, jangan bilang2 sama tetangga2 author ya.. soalnya author gak punya nomor seluler di sini, jadi gak bisa pake paket internet.

Jadi walaupun chapter barunya udah ada, tetep aja author gak bisa post kalo gak ada wifi.

Anyway lupakkan masalah author, yang penting author bisa post chapter baru dan reader-sama bisa lanjut baca fic ini. Sekalipun menembus badai es *halah* author gak keberatan yg penting bisa dapet wifi gratis buat publish fic ini.

OK

Lanjut ke review dulu ya. Buat yang login, author bls d sini aja ya, soalnya author takut ketahuan kalo make koneksi wifi kelamaan.

_ Rise Star : YEY! Akhirnya update juga. Hehehe seneng deh rise star-san mau lanjutin baca fic ini. Ia gitu deh, lantaran sakit hati ditinggal istri Timothy pun memutuskan untuk nikah lagi. Daripada jomblo. Untuk sementara ini, saya masih nyumpalin mulut Timothy biar gak ngomong-ngomong dulu ke Draco. Saya perwakilan keluarga Malfoy *di crucio Lucius* mengucapkan termiakasih atas ucapan selamat yang diberikan pada Nyonya Malfoy. James itu playboy. Jadi gak tau ya motifnya James deketin Rose itu apa *pura2 bego*. Anyway Maaf kalau author lagi dan lagi telat update ya. Tapi jangan bosan2nnya baca fic ini. Dan makasih udah review lagi. Hehehehe

_caca : Hahahaha. Seneng bisa menindas mereka berdua di fic ini *Ditampar*. Ini next chapternya udah datang. Makasih udah baca dan review.

_Guest : hehehe, maaf ya kalau author telat update. Makasih sudah mau baca dan review fic ini. Semoga gak mengecewakan guest-sama.

_Ladyusa : Makasih banget loh ya buat koreksinya. Jujur author masih agak bego tentang penulisan beginiian. Author cuma inget dikit2 aja, trus kepengaruh ama bahasa gaya bahasa rusia yang lagi author pelajari. Tapi author bakal berusaha memperbaiki typo yg author buat. Skali lagi makasih loh ya udah ngingetin author. Aku juga sebenarnya gak rela ngasitau Dramaione kalo Rose itu anaknya, tapi apa mau dikata? Darah lebih kental dari air sih. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan tau, dan Lavender… well kita liat aja nanti. Makasih udah mau baca dan review fic ini. Kita sama-sama belajar dari kesalahan kita di masa lampau. Author jadi makin semangat nih nulis fic ini. Enjoy ya.

_ senjadistria : Wah fic author dibilang keren . KYAA!. Hehehe maaf kalo author agak lebay :D. author senang fic ini memenuhi kriteria senjadistria-san. Waktu ngebaca review ini, author jadi kepikiran untuk nulis sedikit flashback masa-masa di Hogwarts pasca Dramione pacaran. Jadi di chapter ini udah author tulis dikit. Mudah-mudahan di chapter depan bisa nambah deh. Ia sih, rasanya aneh mau nyeritaiin kisah asmara mereka kalo mereka masih sekecil upil gini *ditabok nextgene*. Tapi di tahun pertama ini, author cuma pengen nulis awal hubungan mereka and gimana dinamika hubungan mereka berubah. Kalau bisa dua chapter depan, mereka udah author buat gede, author suntik pake vitamin. Hahaha. Anyway makasih udah mau baca dan review fic ini. Tetep dibaca ya.

_ Jullie Sun : wahh makasih ya Jullie-chan *sok akrab* untuk kind reviewnya. Author sebenarnya suka sama pair Scorpius and Rose, tapi di fic ini mustahil mereka bersama *mandangin Rose sama Scorpius yang lagi duduk lemas di pojokan sambil megang tangan* Jadi ya, saran Jullie-chan author terima :D. Makasih udah mau baca dan review fic ini. Maaf kalo author telat update lagi. Tpi smoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan Jullie-chan.

_ : Halo vivi-chan *sok akrab lagi* lima atau enam chapter lagi fic ini udah selesai. Jadi harus tetap baca loh ya *maksa*. Hehehe. Walaupun kayaknya harus nunggu agak lama, mengingat author telat update terus. Ehehehe. Makasih udah mau baca and review fic ini. Smoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini.

_ khoirunnisa740 : Here come the next chapter :D

_ CeavaRose : Scorpius belum memutuskan perasaan apa yang dia rasakan untuk Rose. Tapi dia mesti cepet2 diberitahu. Tapi nggak di chapter ini ya. Aku juga benci bangeet sama Lucius. Hahaha seneng deh ada yang sepikiran buat ngulitin tuh kakek kakek. Author gak bisa ngasih tau disini apa James serius ato main-main aja. Jadi baca terus aja ya *taktik author biar CeavaRose tetep baca* Author terharu banget CeavaRose ngerti kesibukan author. Jadi author bakal usaha buat ngelanjutin fic ini sampe tuntas tas tas. Makasih udah mau baca dan review fic ini ya. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.

Nah, semua review chapter lalu udah dibalas. Sekarang biar gak buang-buang waktu lagi *berhubung tangan author udah mau beku sambil ngetik ini* let's read the story.

**THE MALFOY'S DAUGHTER**

**CHAPTER 9**

Pelajaran ramuan kali ini sangat menegangkan bagi semua siswa tahun pertama. Tentu saja, karena hari ini akan diumumkan jadwal memasuki hutan terlarang, yang dari namanya saja sudah disebut terlarang. Selaku murid tahun pertama, mereka jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan mereka.

Professor Lupin dengan senyum manisnya –seakan tak memperdulikan kegugupan murid-muridnya- mengambil sebuah perkamen dari mejanya kemudian membentangkannya. "Nah, tahun pertama ini akan sangat mengasyikan bagi kalian semua. Percayalah. Hutan terlarang tidak seburuk yang diceritakan orang tua kalian"

Perkataan itu tentu saja tak lantas membangkitkan semangat anak-anak itu. Tapi tentu saja Professor Lupin tidak peduli. "Langsung saja kalau begitu. Aku akan membacakan pembagian jadwalnya"

Albus mencengkram pelan ujung jubah Rose, menggesturkan bahwa ia sedang gugup berat. Sementara Rose membalasnya dengan senyum simpul yang sedikit melegakan hati Albus.

"Pasangan Veranica Nott dan Teresha Johansen, hari kamis dan minggu pukul enam sore" Rose dapat melihat Veranica yang duduk bersama partnernya Teresa –anak Hufflepuff di sudut ruangan,ber-tos ria. Tentu saja karena jadwal mereka disaat langit masih belum terlalu gelap dan tentu saja menjelang weekend dan tepat hari libur. Berbeda dengan-

"Pasangan Jeanethe Colin dan Feronna Nott, hari senin dan rabu pukul sepuluh malam" Albus dan Rose bersumpah mereka melihat badan Aneth bergetar. Dan nama-nama pasanagan terus diummkan hingga-

"Pasangan Albus Potter dan Claudia Moore, jumat dan sabtu pukul sebelas malam"

"Apa?" Albus berusaha menelan jeritannya. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Rose.

"Janagan khawatir buddy, ada Hagrid yang mengawasi bukan?" gumam gadis itu, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya.. kau..kau benar" balas Albus terbata-bata. Sepertinya ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Rose hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Pasangan Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley-" kini pandangan Rose beralih sepenuhnya dari Albus. Scorpius yang awalnya menguap malas, kini berusaha menajamkan pendengaranya. "-hari sabtu dan minggu pukul sebelas"

* * *

><p>"Jadi jadwal kita sama pada hari sabtu?" tanya Al memastikan. Kala itu, keduanya tengah menyusuri koridor usai makan malam di aula besar. Sejak diumumkannya jadwal masuk hutan terlarang, para siswa tahun pertama sedang gencar-gencarnya membahas rencanaya penanaman Sneezewort mereka dengan partner mereka. Yah terkecuali Albus dan Rose.<p>

Begitu mereka sampai di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk, seorang siswa dengan rambut keriting megar berwarna merah tengah menunggu mereka –Albus tepatnya.

"Moore?" gadis yang dipanggil Moore itu tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Albus. Banyak buku usang dan tebal dalam pelukannya. Hampir mirip dengan Rose. Hanya saja rambut Rose tak semegar gadis itu. Ia juga menggunakan kacamata tebal yang sepertinya sering Al lihat dipakai oleh grandma Molly ketika membaca.

"Potter, aku mencarimu dari tadi" Claudia Moore menghampiri Albus dan Rose yang masih terdiam di tangga. "Ayo ke aula besar. Banyak yang harus dibicarakan mengenai tugas kita" dan tanpa menunggu respon Albus, Claudia telah melenggang pergi.

Albus berdecak sebal. Ia menepuk bahu Rose pelan. "Sorry, Rose. Sepertinya belajar bersama kita malam ini harus ditunda"

Rose menurunkan tangan Albus dari bahunya. "It's Ok. Lagipula aku tidak pernah menganggapnya belajar bersama. Karena pasti kau hanya membaca buku-buku itu tanpa memahaminya"

"Hey, aku memahaminya kok." Bela Albus

"Oh really?"

"Benar." Albus tetap kukuh. "Anyway aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya kau juga hubungi Scorpius"

* * *

><p>Lavender meletakkan loyang yang baru saja dicucinya. Semua pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai dan ia berencana untuk segera pulang. Ia melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya, menyambar tasnya di dalam loker pekerja, kemudian berpamitan pada Mr Clark.<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Timothy beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini pertama kalinya ada perasaan menyesal yang muncul dalam hatinya sejak ia meninggalkan lelaki yang begitu ia cintai hingga sekarang. Demi merawat putri teman baiknya, yang bahkan Hermione tak tahu masih hidup. Dan apa pula yang ia pikirkan? Mengapa ia tidak memberitahu Hermione saja bahwa Rose masih hidup.

TIDAK

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Rose. Bagimanapun juga Rose telah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama sebelas tahun. Tapi sekali lagi ia menyesal meninggalkan Timothy demi Rose. Ia memang egois ingin memiliki Rose dan Timothy. Namun ia tahu Timothy tak mungkin lagi dimilikinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mempertahankan Rose. Dan demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hermione dan Draco mengetahui rahasia besarnya

Pukul tujuh pagi di hari sabtu, Aula Besar masih belum terlalu ramai. Mengingat hari ni tidak dilangsungkan pembelajaran seperti hari-hari lainnya. Namun Rose Brown sudah duduk manis sejak setengah jam yang lalu dengan setumpuk buku herbologi dan sepiring kentang tumbuk dan daging asap yang baru dimakan setengahnya.

Ia menghentikan aktivitas membacanya begitu seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Berpikir itu Albus, Rose memalingkan wajahnya dari buku-nya, hendak menyapa. Namun sapaannya kembali tertelan begitu ia mendapati bukan Albus yang duduk disampingnya. Melainkan James Potter.

"James? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" James tersenyum miring.

"Memangnya salah jika aku duduk di sini?"

Rose memberinya tatapan heran. "Ya tidak salah sih. Tapi…" Rose tidak tau harus berkata apa. James menatap Rose lembut, kemudian memindahkan tatapannya pada buku herbiologi di depan Rose kemudian piring makanannya. Perlahan anak sulung Harry Potter itu mengambil sendok kemudian yang diatas piring makanan itu, kemudian menyendok sedikit kentang tumbuk dan daging asap. Rose membelalakkan matanya begitu James melahap makanannya.

"Hei, itu bekasku tau" ujarnya memperingati. Walaupun makanan itu sudah terlanjut masuk ke dalam mulut James.

"It's fine" Jawabnya kemudian meletakkan sendok itu pada tempat semula. "Sarapanmu sudah dingin. Sebaiknya cepat dihabiskan" ia menunjuk buku herbologi Rose. "Jangan baca terus. Kau sudah pintar, tahu"

Awalnya Rose ingin menolak saran James, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap meraih sendok bekas James kemudian menyendok sarapannya dan mulai makan. Disela-sela kunyahannya ia berkata. "Aku hanya ingin mempelajari Sneezewort dengan baik. Ini proyek yang agak sulit"

James mengangguk setuju. Ia meraih sebuah piala kemudian mengisinya dengan jus labu. "Ya. Tugas tahun pertama kalian sangat berat. Bahkan tahun pertamaku tak sesulit kalian" Digesernya piala itu pada Rose, yang dibalas dengan gumamaman terima kasih. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mempelajarinya sendiri. Aku dengar tugas ini berpasangan kan. Nah kenapa tidak membagi materi dengan pasanganmu saja?"

Tangan Rose yang awalnya hendak menyendok lagi setumpuk kentang terhenti. Hanya sepersekian detik. "Ya, aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Sepertinya dia juga tidak berinisiatif mencariku, jadi..." ia memasukkan sesendok kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Memangnya siapa pasanganmu?" James menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Posisi duduknya ia ubah menyamping agar bisa mengamati Rose lebih jelas.

"Hmmm" Rose meneguk jus labunya pelan sebelum menjawab. "Malfoy"

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose mengangguk. "Pantas saja. Sudah coba minta untuk tukar pasangan?" sekali lagi Rose mengangguk. "Dan hasilnya?" kali ini Rose menggeleng. "Wah, prihatinku untukmu"

"Thanks. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang sudah berkata begitu padaku." Gadis sebelas tahun itu kini telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia kemudian memiringkan posisi duduknya agar ia juga bisa menatap James. "Dan berapa banyak orang yang berprihatin pada Malfoy karena harus berpasangan denganku"

"Mereka hanya iri padamu. Kau tahu kan, fans gila bocah Malfoy itu tersebar di seluruh Hogwarts." Rose terkekeh mendengar James menyebut Scorpius bocah. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia menikmati obrolan pagi mereka. "Anyway, jangan pedulikan mereka. Tugas ini tidak memakan waktu setahun bukan?"

Rose mengerling. "Ya, hanya dua minggu penanaman dan tiga hari proses membuat ramuan"

James hendak berbicara lagi, namun terpotong oleh suara Hendrick Roods, sang kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor. "James Potter, latihan sekarang" kemudian murid tahun keempat itu berlalu begitu saja. James merutuki dirinya, ia lupa pagi itu ia ada jadwal latihan. Ia bahkan lupa sekarang ia tengah menggunakan seragam tim Gryffindor.

"Yah, sepertinya Hendrick sudah memanggilku. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." James bangkit dari duduknya. Rose tetap bergeming di tempatnya, tapi kepalanya mendongkak menatap sosok James.

"Ok, good luck dengan latihan kalian" sahut gadis itu. James mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban, ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan aula besar. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian James berlari kembali menghampiri Rose. "Aku baru ingin mengatakan ini padamu sebelum Hendricks memanggil"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

James tersenyum miring sekali lagi, ia agak menunduk agar tingginya bisa mencapai tinggi Rose yang sedang duduk, kemudian dengan pelan ia berbisik. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja"

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit setelah James pergi, Rose mendapati Scorpius memasuki aula besar dengan Ginifer Goyle dan Feronna Nott yang mengapitnya di sisi kanan dan kiri, kemudian Xeron Zabini dan Fransiscus Crabbe mengekor dari belakang.<p>

Scorpius menangkap Rose tengah menatapnya, tentu saja gadis itu segera buang muka. Perlahan putra Draco Malfoy itu menghampiri satu-satunya gadis tahun pertama dari Gryffindor yang ada di Aula Besar. Mengabaikan tatapan malas dan tak suka dari keempat temannya.

"Hari ini hari sabtu, Brown" katanya begitu ia berdiri tepat di samping gadis yang masih berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku herbologi yang dibacanya.

"Aku tahu" jawabnya tanpa menatap Scorpius. Sementara Scorpius memutar bola matanya jengkel. Beruntung Aula Besar pagi itu tidak begitu ramai, siswa-siswi tahun pertama hingga tahun ketujuh yang memenuhi Aula Besar tak lebih dari lima puluh orang, dan kebanyakan pria. Menurunkan kemungkinan gosip 'Scorpius menghampiri gadis paling cupu di Hogwarts'

"Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita berdua menyatukkan pikiran kita tentang masalah ini" lelaki Slytherin itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk melupakan permusuhan kita hingga tugas ini selesai. Aku tidak mau nilaiku jeblok"

Rose bangkit berdiri. Dengan emosi ditatapnya Malfoy junior itu. "Aku mengerti, Malfoy. Otakku masih bagus untuk mengingat hal itu" Scorpius mendengus. Rose menyambar buku herbologinya kemudian memeluknya didepan dada. "Kutunggu jam sepuluh malam di kelas Herbologi" kemudian gadis Brown itu segera meninggalkan Aula Besar.

* * *

><p>Albus mendengus sebal. Dihadapannya, terbuka halaman demi halaman buku herbologi tua yang siberikan Claudia padanya. Gadis itu menyarankan agar mereka berdua membagi tugas mempelajari Sneezewort dari berbagai referensi yang ditemukan gadis itu. Claudia mempelajari empat buku dan Albus mempelajari tiga buka. Sangat adil sebenarnya. Namun tetap saja ia tak mengerti sedikitpun dari buku-buku berbahasa rumit yang sedari malam dibacanya.<p>

Saat itulah Rose lewa. Mendapati Albus tengah duduk bersila dengan wajah frustasi di karpet ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Albus.

"Kau kelihatan lesu" Albus agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Rose duduk disampignya dengan menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali dengan isi buku ini." Albus menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. Hanya sekedar untuk menunjukkan seberapa frustasinya dia saat itu. "Dan hari ini giliran kita untuk ke hutan terlarang. Hah, padahal jadwal baru dikeluarkan kemarin"

Rose meninju pelan bahu Albus. "Jangan lemas begitu. Hari ini kan juga giliranku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu. Lagipula partnermu itu anak yang cerdas, pasti kalian tidak akan kesulitan" berusaha mengembalikkan semangat sahabatnya, dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Ya, kau benar. Claudia Moore itu pasti sangat pintar, walau mungkin tidak sepintar kau. Lihat saja kacamatanya yang tebal itu" kedua sahabat itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku tau apa yang menyebabkanmu lesu begini"

"Apa?" Albus menaikkan alisnya. Memandang Rose dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Kau belum sarapan kan"

KRIUUUKKKK

Rose tertawa terabahak-bahak, sementara Albus memeluk perutnya sendiri sambil mengumpat 'perut sialan' berkali-kali. Siswa-siswi Gryffindor yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendapati dua sahabat itu. Sekedar info, di Gryffindor tak ada seorang pun yang tak menyukai Rose dan Albus. Fans Scorpius sekalipun. Karena selain Rose sering mendapatkan poin untuk asrama mereka, Rose dan Albus juga berperilaku baik pada semua siswa Gryffindor. Jadi yang tak menyukai mereka hanyalah anak-anak dari ketiga asrama lainnya. Dan itu pun tidak semua. Hanya fans fanantik dan teman Scorpius yang tak begitu menyenangi mereka.

"Hey, jangan salahkan perutmu. Dia butuh asupan gizi" kata Rose disela tawanya. Ketika ia benar-benar berhenti tertawa, ia berkata. "Kurasa masih belum terlambat untuk sarapan di Aula Besar sekarang. Mau kutemani?"

* * *

><p>Albus menyendok banyak-banyak makaroni keju ke dalam piringnya. Kemudian melahapnya dengan cepat. Rose hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala meliihat sahabatnya yang makan kelewat lahap. "Nah, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu"<p>

"Cherithakhan wlahh" kata Albus dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah makaroninya yang ditangkap Rose sebagai 'ceritakan lah'.

"Well, tadi aku sempat mengobrol singkat dengan James"

"APHA?" beberapa makaroni menyembur keluar dari mulut Albus yang terbuka lebar ketika ia menyerukan pertanyaan barusan.

Biasanya, Rose akan mengernyit jijik kemudian menyuruh Albus untuk menghabiskan makanannya dulu baru bicara. Tapi kali ini tidak, ia sudah terbiasa degan kebiasaan Albus yang ini. Makanya, ia hanya mengisyaratkan Albus untuk memberisihkannya nanti. "Kurasa James orang yang baik"

Kali ini Albus menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya dulu sebelum berujar. "Ckckck, Rose Brown, kau terlalu naif"

"Excuse me?" tanya Rose tak terima.

"Jangan tertipu Rose. James itu tidak sebaik yang kau kira" Albus memperingati. "Coba kau lihat gadis itu" dengan kepalanya, Albus menunjuk seorang gadis berambut hitam legam yang duduk di meja Ravenclaw seorang diri.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Rose bingung. Tak mengerti apa sangkut pautnya gadis itu dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Namanya Amabelle Collin. Pacar pertama James di tahun pertamanya. Rose membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan fakta yang baru di dapatnya, pertama, James sudah berpacaran bahkan di tahun pertamanya, dan kedua

"Bukankah dia kakaknya Aneth?" tanyanya memastikkan.

"Aneth?" Albus berusaha mengingat-ingat, berhubung ia mendapat banyak teman Gryffindor baru belakangan ini. "Ohh, Aneth Collin teman sekamarmu. Ya, dia kakaknya, aku ingat Aneth pernah menceritakannya padaku"

"Apa orang tua mu tahu?" Rose kembali bertanya.

Albus menggeleng pelan. "No, Mum dan Dad tidak tahu. Aku tahu saja tidak sengaja. Ketika natal, aku memasukkan ramuan veritaserum ke dalam jusnya. Niat awalnya sih iseng saja, mana tahu kalau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" Albus tertawa kecil mengingat James yang pucat pasi memohon-mohon agar tidak dilaporkan pada Mum dan Dad mereka. "Mum dan Dad mana tahu kalau James punya banyak pacar." Ia mulai melahap lagi macaroni-nya"Nah, pacar keduanya adalah gadis itu"

Kali ini Albus menunjuk seorang gadis manis berambut pirang gelombang di meja Slytherin. Kalau dilihat memang gadis Slytherin itu lebih cantik dari Amabelle.

"Dia pacar kedua James?" Rose mengamati gadis Slytherin itu.

"Correct. Namanya Violette Blunt. Ia mencampakkan Amabelle demi Violette karena ia sudah bosan dengan Amabelle yang malu-malu dan tak secantik Violette"

Rose mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Berapa lama Amabelle dan James berpacaran?"

Albus mengusap-usap dagunya dengan muka serius. "Kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin sekitar dua minggu"

"HAH?" kali ini giliran Rose yang berseru keras. Walau tak begitu kedengaran karena suasana Aula Besar yang ramai. "Baru dua minggu sudah dicampakkan?"

"Yup. Dan Violette juga tidak bertahan lama. Katanya James sudah mengencani banyak siswa dari tiga asrama itu. Hanya asrama Gryffindor saja yang belum. Dan menurut hipotesisiku, kau target selanjutnya"

Rose tertawa mengejek. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku ini masih tahun pertama. Mana mungkin dia menjadikkan siswi tahun pertama sebagai targetnya"

Albus menggeleng tak percaya dengan perkataan Rose. "See? Inilah maksudku kau terlalu naif" Rose melototo tak terima. "Sudahlah, jangan dekat-dekat dengan James. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji padaku"

* * *

><p>Hermione berlari kecil menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Baru saja Dad –ayah kandung- nya menelpon bahwa Mum-nya masuk rumah sakit karena stroke-nya kambuh. Untung saja nyawa ibu yang membawanya ke dunia ini masih bisa diselamatkan.<p>

"Dad, bagaimana keadaan Mum?" tanyanya cemas begitu ia memasuki kamar rawat ibunya dan menemukkan ayahnya tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur sang ibu yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Dad-nya meletakkan jarinya didepan bibirnya kemudian berbisik. "Ssstt. Mum-mu baik-baik saja. Dia sedang tidur"

Hermione menarik napas lega kemudian menghampiri Mum-nya. "Syukurlah" gumam Hermione.

"Bisakah kau tolong Dad untuk menebus obat ini di apotek? Dad tidak bisa meninggalkan Mum sendiri." Lelaki berusia enam puluh tahunan itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang didapatnya beberapa jam yang lalu dari dokter yang menangani istrinya. Hermione menerima kertas itu, kemudian menggoda Dad-nya.

"Aku mengerti. Dad seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, tahu tidak" dan ayah bilologis Hermione Granger itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan wajah merona.

* * *

><p>"Apotikya ada dimana?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang pernah mengunjungi rumah sakit ini sekali, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Dan kala itu Hermione pun tak banyak berkeliaran, mengingat ia baru melahirkan.<p>

Mata cokelat madunya menangkap sosok dokter yang dikenalnya tatkala ia menyusuri bagian rumah sakit yang ia ingat sebagai bagian persalinan. Dokter itu tampak lenggang. Menikmati kopi kalengnya di sebuah kursi panjang yang disediakan di rumah sakit itu.

"Dokter Irfan?" tanya Hermione begitu jaraknya agak dekat dengan sang dokter yang pernah menangani persalinannya. Dokter itu nampak terkejut ketika menemukan Hermione berdiri tak jauh darinya. Agak panik dokter itu berusaha tersenyum.

"Ahh, ha..halo. Siapa anda?" tanyanya berlagak linglung. Padahal dalam ingatannya masih ia ingat jelas satu per satu wajah dari keluarga yang ia tipu demi mendapatkan uang lebih. Faktanya, bayi perempuan keluarga itu terlahir sehat, sama seperti saudara kembarnya.

Hermione tersenyum ramah sebelum menyahut. "Saya Hermione Malfoy. Dulu dokter pernah menangani persalinan saya. Dokter ingat?"

Saking gugupnya Dokter Irfan, keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. "Wahh. Banyak yang saya bantu persalinannya, jadi saya tidak begitu ingat" tak lupa ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat kaku.

Hermione mendadak curiga dengan Dokter yang menurutnya tengah gugup berlebihan ini. Namun tak begitu ia pedulikan mengingat alasan yang diberikan dokter ini sangatlah logis. "Oh, saya mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong dimana apotiknya?"

* * *

><p><em>Malam itu, langit sangat cerah. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit membuat ketiga gadis yang tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka di menara astronomi itu terpukau.<em>

_ "Baru pernah aku melihat bintang sebanyak ini. Kurasa karena cuacanya sedang bagus. Ramalan cuacamu tepat sekali, Lav." Ginny Weasley membuka percakapan. Disamping kanannya Hermione Granger mengangguk setuju. Dan disamping kirinya Lavender Brown menimpali._

_ "Hahaha. Aku juga tak menyangka ramalanku benar. Kau tau, walaupun hanya ramalan cuaca. Tapi aku senang" mata gadis tahun ketujuh itu terlihat bahagia. Ia sudah mendalami pelajaran ramalan sejak tahun ketiganya._

_ "Hmm, tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kita bisa meramalkan hal yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi pada kita. Misalnya…" Ginny menatap Hermione dengan tatapan menggoda. ".. mana ada yang menyangka kalau Mione akan berpacaran dengan Malfoy"_

_ Hermione merona seketika. Dipukulnya lengan Ginny main-main. "People change, you know." Belanya. "Aku sendiri sebenarnya tak menyangka akan berpacaran dengan Draco. Mengingat betapa menyebalkanya dia sebelum perang" Hermione mengenang lagi masa-masa ketika Hogwarts dibuka kembali seusai perang. Dimana dirinya diangkat sebagai ketua murid putri, dan Draco sebagai ketua murid putra._

_ "Kau tahu, aku bahkan bertaruh dengan Parvati kalau Asrama Ketua Murid akan hancur dalam waktu seminggu karena kalian berdua saling melempar kutukan" Lavender menambahkan._

_ Hermione tertawa kecil. "Ya. Semuanya sangat tak terduga. Mungkin ada bagusnya kalau kita bisa meramalkan hal seperti itu. Sayangnya aku benci pelajaran ramalan" gerutuny._

_ "Ya, untuk saat ini lebih baik kau fokus pada ujianmu dulu." Saran Ginny. "Untuk urusan ramalan, Lavender ahlinya"_

_ Lavender yang dipuji begitu mendadak merona malu. "Ahh, biasa saja." Sahutnya. "Tapi jujur saja, aku ingin bisa meramalkan tentang kehidupanku nanti. Misalnya, dengan siapa aku akan menikah, dan apakah anakku laki-laki atau perempuan"_

_ Mendadak kedua gadis Gryffindor yang mendengarnya bertambah semangat. "Setuju. Kalau aku sih, inginnya anak laki-laki" ujar Ginny ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti hendak berdoa. Mungkin ia sedang berdoa juga._

_ "Aku juga" tambah Lavender. "Bagaimana dengamu Mione?"_

_ "Aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan. Aku ingin mendandaninya dengan gaun yan cantik dan mengepang rambutnya setiap hari" Lavender mendapati mata Hermione yang berbinar antusias. "Dan aku akan menamakannya Rose"_

* * *

><p>Mengingat masa lalu yang membuat dirinya makin merasa bersalah membuat Lavender mengerang frustasi.<p>

"Kau kenapa, Brown?" bosnya bertanya.

"Ahh, maaf bos. Kepalaku sedikit pusing" dustanya.

"Hey, kalau sakit sebaiknya istirahat di rumah. Toh kau bekerja setiap hari" bosnya dengan baik hati menawarkan. Namun Lavender hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bos. I'm totally fine"

* * *

><p>Malam itu tepat pukul sepuluh, Rose sudah menginjakkan kakinya di kelas herbologi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Scorpius sudah berada di sana lebih dulu. Lelaki itu duduk di meja terbelakang sambil menumpukan kedua kakinya pada bangku di hadapan meja.<p>

"Kau lama sekali, Brown" Scorpius berujar. Bukan dengan nada malas yang selalu ia gunakkan padanya, atau nada datar yang sering ia berikan pada pasukan Nott, Crabbe, Goyle dan Zabini. Entahlah, Rose juga tak bisa mendefensikannya.

"Ini tepat pukul sepuluh. Kau yang terlalu cepat." Bela Rose. Ia kemudian duduk di samping bangku yang menjadi tumpuan kaki Scorpius dan meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya di samping meja yang diduduki Scorpius. "Aku lihat kau tidak bawa buku sama sekali".

Scorpius menggeleng ringan. "Kupikir menghafal apa yang ada di buku itu jauh lebih praktis. Jadi aku tidak perlu menenteng banyak buku kemana-mana".

Rose mendengus sebal. Dirinya serasa sedang disindir Scorpus. "Terserahlah" ia pun mulai membuka halaman buku pertama yang dibawanya.

"Menanam Sneezewort memerlukkan benih yang diambil langsung dari tanaman Sneezewort deawsa, semenit sebelum ditanam" Rose mengawali. "Dan aku bawa ini" ia mengeluarkan sebuah jam pasir kecil dari dalam saku jubahnya.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali Brown. Karena aku juga bawa itu" Scorpius juga mengeluarkan jam pasir yang sama dengan yang ada di genggaman Rose.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa-".

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau tak mau berdiskusi dulu denganku" gerutu Scorpius.

Rose memasang wajah sebal. "Bagaimana mau berdiskusi denganmu kalau kau selalu dikelilingi penjaga-penjagamu?"

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya. "Penjaga yang mana?"

"Si genit Nott dan Goyle dan si ganas Zabini dan Crabbe" Rose menjawab. "Dan mengapa pula kau baru menyapaku tadi?".

Scorpius membungkukkan badannya, agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Rose yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. "Mana bisa aku menyapamu kalau kau selalu ditemani Potter kemanapun kau pergi? Untung saja tadi dia tidak ada".

Mata mereka bertemu. Iris kelabu itu menatap tajam iris cokelat dihadapannya. Berapa menit lamanya mereka hanya terdiam, saling menatap. Entah apa yang mereka temukan menarik pada iris dihadapan mereka.

"Kurasa kita punya unek-unek yang sama" komentar Rose akhirnya. Masih tetap menatap lekat iris kelabu Scorpius.

"Ya".

Entah berapa lama mereka akan terus menatapi jika saja Carolline Ill, prefek yang berpatroli malam itu tidak membuka pintu ruang kelas yang menimbulkan derit. Seketika keduanya membalikkan muka salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini Miss Brown, Mister Malfoy?" Caorlline menginterogasi kedua murid itu.

"Kami membahas tugas herbologi kami. Malam ini pukul sebelas adalah giliran kami ke hutan terlarang" jawab Rose begitu salah tingkahnya hilang.

Carolline mengangguk paham. "Aku ingat Professor Lupin dan Hagrid sudah memberitahukanku tentang hal itu. Baiklah, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan." Dan tanpa menunggu respon Rose dan Scorpius, prefek itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan keduanya. Meninggalkan bunyi deritan pintu kelas herbologi yang kemballi menutup.

"Ehem" berusaha melegakkan tenggorokannya, Scorpius berdeham ringan. "Dengar Rose, ada sesuatu yang harus kujelaskan padamu"

Rose menatapnya tercengang. Lagi-lagi Scorpius memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, yang tak bisa Rose pungkiri, menimbulkan sensasi positif sendiri dalam dirinya. "Katakan saja".

"Baiklah, dengar…" Scorpius menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Awal aku berkenalan denganmu, kupikir kau hanya seorang gadis aneh dan culu…" Rose hendak menonjok wajah Scorpius saat itu juga, namun Scorpius menyela. "..dengarkan dulu, oke?"

Dengan wajah masam, Rose melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha mencegah agar tangannya tak sekali lagi mencoba menonjok wajah Scorpius. "Lanjutkan".

Scorpius menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Tak ingin menatap Rose, ia takut apa yang sudah siap ia katakan akan hilang sekejap jika ia menatap gadis itu. "Nah, itu adalah presepsi awalku mengenaimu. Tapi entahlah, semakin lama mengenalmu rasannya ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Aku bahkan tak mengeri apa itu." Rose membulatkan matanya kali ini. "Saat kau selalu bersama Potter, aku tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk berkata kasar padamu. Walau maksudku tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Dan aku juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang punya padamu. Tapi aku…" Scorpius berhenti sejenak. Mengambil napas, kemudian memberanikkan dirinya untu berkata. "…aku tak suka jauh darimu".

"Mal..foy?" tercengang, sudah pasti. Rose bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pengakuan panjang Scorpius padanya.

Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya. Sekali lagi menatap wajah Rose yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Kau tak harus berkata apa-apa." Scorpius berujar seakan mengerti Rose. "Yang kuinginkan hanayalah, maafkan aku atas semua perkataan kasarku padamu. Dan.. bertemanlah dengaku".

Rose tersenyum bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya sejak tiga bulan ia mengenal Scorpius, lelaki itu menawarkan sebuah hubungan 'pertemanan' padanya. "Tentu. Kau adalah temanku mulai sekarang"

Malam itu merupakan malam paling membahagiakan bagi Rose. Ia dan Scorpius kini berteman. Yah, ia belum memberitahukan Albus mengenai hal ini. Karena ketika sesi 'curhatan' Scorpius selesai, mereka baru menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima menit.

Tatapan gusar Albus dan pandangan menusuk Claudia Moore menyambut mereka berdua ketika mereka tiba di pondok Hagrid malam itu. Namun akhirnya semua kembali normal.

Lokasi penanaman Sneezewort tak begitu jauh ke dalam hutan. Bahkan pondok Hagrid masih bisa terlihat jelas di sana. Ia dan Scorpius saling melempar senyum dan bukan kutukan, ketika mereka menanam Sneezewort. Albus tidak menyadarinya. Karena Claudia Moore terus menyruhnya ini dan itu.

Well, intinya malam ini Rose Brown bisa tidur nyenyak. Dan ia harap apa yang ia alami hari ini bukanlah mimpi.

TBC

KYAA!

3.966 WORDS. Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat selama saya menjadi author.

Akhirnya saya bisa sedikit memanjangkan chapter ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua reviewer dan reader yang sudah support saya dan mengembalikkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkkan fic ini.

Dan untuk semua sillent reader yang sudah membaca dan enjoy fic ini.

Fanfic ini akan mendekati akhirnya dalam lima atau enam chapter kedepan. Untuk itu jangan pernah ketinggalan satu chapter pun yaaa *promosi

Anyway, click tombol review di bawah untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Sera *gak butuh.

See You In The Next Chapter.


End file.
